Kawaii Kitties!
by Tenma Kitsune
Summary: Kai and Tyson get turned into cats! Cute fluffy cats! Who could resist them? The bad part of all this? They're now FEMALE CATS! NOT YAOI! Chap.14She was wearing Lacy black victoria secret underwear! Rei was in heaven... FINISHED
1. Oh Gosh! I'm a Cat!

Feline Appeal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N This is my first attempt at a humor fic so if it dusn't make sense, plz forgive me!! Flames r accepted but only if they r helpful. I noe Kai is acting a bit OOC but then he is a cat... Also, this is not a yuri between Tyson and Kai. Nor is it a yaoi either. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai yawned and stretched. Something did not feel right. He tried to  
  
stand up, but fell down on all fours instead. ALL FOURS?! Kai looked at his  
  
hands. Well, used to be hands anyways, instead, there were now paws.  
  
PAWS?! He felt a long thing on his butt and looked back. A TAIL?! WHAT  
  
WAS HE?? He was still wearing his long scarf, but now, it seemed huge to  
  
him. Wait a minute, why did the bed seem so enormous all of a sudden?  
  
Looking over at Rei, Kai saw him sleeping soundly. His gaze travelled  
  
around the room and stopped at the mirror.  
  
What he saw made his blood run cold. He saw a short- haired black  
  
cat with crimson eyes and a long tail.  
  
He gave a high-pitched meow. He jumped onto his bed and crawled  
  
underneath the covers.  
  
Rei's eyes flew open when he heard the meow. Was it just him or was  
  
there a cat in the room? He looked at his digital clock, 7:30 am. Kai was  
  
nowhere to be seen.  
  
A movement under the covers of Kai's bed caught Rei's eyes. He  
  
could've sworn he saw something move. There was a lump there and Rei  
  
went over to investigate.  
  
Hesitantly, he pulled back the blanket. There lay a black cat with  
  
Kai's scarf on. Rei giggled and looked perplexed. How the heck did a black  
  
cat get into the room wearing a scarf just like Kai's??  
  
"This doesn't belong to you," Rei removed the scarf from Kai's neck.  
  
Although Kai loved his scarf dearly, he didn't like it when he was a cat. It  
  
was really heavy and it weighed him down.  
  
He patted the cat on the head and stroked its fur. Kai looked up  
  
mournfully at Rei. He couldn't talk so how could he tell him that he was Kai??  
  
He mewed pitifully. Rei looked at the cat with sympathy.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" he scratched behind Kai's ears.  
  
Kai purred at this. He couldn't help it; he did it automatically.  
  
Besides, it did feel good. He jumped onto Rei's lap and rubbed his head on  
  
Rei's chest. Rei blushed a little but continued stroking Kai's fur. He knew he  
  
couldn't keep it so he carried Kai in his arms like a baby, and opened the  
  
door. Kai sensed what was coming and tried desperately to get out of Rei's  
  
grasp.  
  
"Meeeeeeeooooooooow!!"  
  
Rei was too quick, however, and threw him out the door. Kai mewed  
  
piteously and scratched the door. Rei, since he himself was sort of a cat,  
  
couldn't help but feel sorry for the feline and decided to let him back in.  
  
He opened the door and Kai sprang upon him. He swiftly got up and  
  
carried him inside. Wondering where the heck Kai was, he deposited Kai on  
  
his bed.  
  
Rei started to change. He took of his shirt revealing his chest. Kai  
  
saw this and mentally blushed. Next, he took of his pants and was left only  
  
iin his boxers. Kai couldn't help, but stare. Rei was really good looking!!  
  
His sexy chest, his long raven black hair, his fangs and the fact that he was  
  
sort of a cat appealed to Kai. He purred and rubbed his body against Rei's  
  
legs.  
  
Rei donned on his usual Chinese outfit and brushed his silky hair.  
  
Quickly clasping it back into the ponytail holder, he pulled out a bottle of  
  
styling spray and sprayed in over his bangs and hair.  
  
Kai seemed to be having an allergic reaction to the spray as he kept  
  
sneezing. Rei saw this and placed him on the bed away from the desk that  
  
he was fixing his hair on.  
  
After spraying his hair, he was about to leave. Kai seeing this,  
  
jumped after him and bit his ankle softly. Rei turned around looking  
  
confused. Kai grabbed his pants with his teeth and pulled him in the  
  
direction of the desk.  
  
Rei followed him; Kai jumped onto the desk and grasped the pen with  
  
his mouth. Rei, thinking that he was going to eat it, tried to pull the pen out  
  
of his mouth. He succeeded but it only earned him a hiss and a scratch on  
  
the back of his hand. Kai jumped down on the floor, retrieved the pen, and  
  
leaped back onto the table.  
  
He tilted his head so that the tip of the pen made contact with the  
  
paper. He awkwardly tried to write a "K" followed by an "A" and an "I".  
  
Rei looked closely at the scribble.  
  
"K- A- I. Kai? Wow, you are one smart cat! How did you know how to  
  
spell my captain's name?" Rei asked Kai densely.  
  
Kai groaned inwardly. How could Rei be so clueless!! He tried to  
  
draw a cat underneath it.  
  
Rei looked at it closely,  
  
"Awww, what a cute pig!! I should show you off or something! Although  
  
you are a black cat, what if you are bad luck? Oh well." (so dense)  
  
Kai looked helplessly at Rei. He started to bang his furry head against  
  
the wall. Rei studied the sleek black feline closely. This cat acted so human!  
  
He was pretty sure that cats didn't know the alphabet and how did this one  
  
know how to draw? What were the chances that a black cat that  
  
materialized out of nowhere knew his captain's name?  
  
Not to mention the fact that he was wearing Kai's scarf and had the  
  
same colour eyes as Kai.  
  
Suddenly, an idea struck him like a bolt of lightning, but he shook his  
  
head at the ridiculous idea. Chuckling, he said to himself,  
  
"What in the world am I thinking?! You can't be Kai. Never in a million years.  
  
Besides, the even if you were, how could you have turned into a cat?"  
  
Kai sighed inwardly. He shook his head vigorously to show that he  
  
was right. Rei saw this and looked terrified.  
  
"You mean you are Kai?!" he asked incredulously.  
  
Kai shook his head, if possible, even more enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh, wow, that would explain everything!"  
  
Rei stared at Kai again. He gingerly patted his head. Kai didn't  
  
object, in fact, he seemed to be enjoying it. He closed his eyes and rubbed  
  
his head against Rei's chest again. Rei blushed at this.  
  
He picked him up again and prepared to head over to Kenny's room  
  
when a bloodcurdling scream shook the entire hotel...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N So how was it? Tell me how I did! Tell me if you want me to continue this story or not. I want at least 5- 10 reviews before I continue! So if ya wanna find out what happens next, Review!! REMEMBER: reviews= new chappie  
  
'til next chapter,  
  
Mononoke  
  
Ps. Check out my other fanfics: Sweet Revenge 


	2. Kai's a what?

Feline Appeal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Thanks for your reviews, although I wish I cud haf gotten more. I'm so greedy now aren't I?! Lol, anyways, enuf of my yappin and on wit the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei raced to the source of the sound. A door was flung open and Max  
  
ran out with a fat tri colour calico cat in his clutches that looked like it was  
  
about to faint.  
  
"Max! Wait up!" called out Rei.  
  
Max stopped abruptly and yelled frantically at Rei while pointing to the  
  
calico cat.  
  
"It's Tyson! He's been turned into a cat! We've got to find Kenny!"  
  
By now, people in the hotel, had stopped and was curiously looking at  
  
the two boys with cats in their arms.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Let's go! Kai got turned into a cat too!" Max  
  
seemed to notice the black cat for the first time.  
  
"That is just great!"  
  
They burst through the door of Kenny's room and shouted at the same  
  
time,  
  
"Tyson/ Kai has been turned into a cat!" and held out the felines for Kenny  
  
to see.  
  
Kenny looked at them.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked with disbelief.  
  
Both boys nodded their heads. They set them down onto Kenny's bed.  
  
"Ah! Don't do that! I'm allergic to cats!!" yelped Kenny who just then gave a  
  
great big ACHOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Rei and Max swept Kai and Tyson off his bed and let them go on the  
  
floor.  
  
Kai, being the neat person he was, began to groom himself. He  
  
licked his paws and ran them over his head. He licked his chest and hind  
  
quarters. When he got down to "down there" he gave a bloodcurdling,  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!"  
  
He was shocked at what he saw. This is not happening...he thought  
  
to himself.  
  
Rei jumped up suddenly when Kai meowed loudly.  
  
"What is it?" he asked the cat.  
  
"Hold Kai up for me to see." Commanded Kenny.  
  
Rei held up Kai by under the armpits.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" gasped out Kenny, "Kai is- is a g-g-girl!"  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled out Max and Rei.  
  
"Yes, I'm not lying. Look at her erm...reproductive organs!"  
  
Max seemed to be in a daze while Rei kept mumbling something. Kai  
  
gave a cat glare to all who looked at him. Of all the things to happen to him  
  
he just had to be turned into a FEMALE cat!  
  
"Well, we should give him- I mean her- a girl name then. Any  
  
suggestions?" asked Rei  
  
Tyson gave a laugh in cat language that riled Kai. She hissed angrily  
  
at the fat cat and raised her hackles. Kai sprang after Tyson who managed  
  
to dodge her attack just in time. Kai streaked after Tyson and lightly  
  
scratched her withers. Luckily for Tyson and unfortunately for Kai, she drew  
  
no blood.  
  
Rei and Max saw this. Max scooped up Tyson in his arms and Rei  
  
gently restrained the black cat. Plopping Kai onto his lap, Rei continued the  
  
discussion they had earlier.  
  
"So any suggestions?"  
  
"How about just 'K'?" recommended Kenny.  
  
Kai hissed at the name. She did not want to be called 'K'.  
  
"No? Okay, how about Karen?" said Max.  
  
Kai raised his hackles this time. Karen was a sissy name and she  
  
would never want to be called that. Max backed away from Kai, scared.  
  
"How about Kairen?" suggested Rei.  
  
At this, Kairen purred and nodded her head. The rest of the team  
  
took that as a yes.  
  
"Then it's settled. Kairen is now your new name."  
  
"Wait a minute. If Kai is a girl, then what about Tyson?" asked Max.  
  
"Hold her up for me then."  
  
Max did as he was told and the results were...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N O.o a cliffy!! You'll neva find out wat Tyson is unless you review! I want at least 15 reviews!! Please! I accept flames but only if they are helpful. I noe this chapter was really short, but I had to make a cliffy and I decided to leave it there. Please don't kill me!! *ducks behind a garbage can* Well, anyways, REMEMBER: reviews= new chappie  
  
'til next chappie,  
  
Mononoke  
  
Ps. Check out my other fics: Sweet Revenge  
In Your Dreams and In My Nightmares  
Undercover Love  
  
Undercover Love is a Yu Gi Oh fanfic while the rest are Beyblade fanfics. 


	3. Cat Supplies and Fan Girls!

Feline Appeal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N FYI- Kairenren is said: Kairen - rin and Tya is said: tie- ah. Some of u may ask y don't I sometimes say who says what, well, that's because its unnecessary or you already know who says it. Either that or it dusn't matter who says it. Another thing is, to clear up confusion, this is how it is done: "..." speaking (...) thinking *...* action got it? Okay! On wit da fic! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson was a girl. Tyson gaped at this. He couldn't believe it! Kairen  
  
did a cat snicker. Tyson buried his face between his paws.  
  
"I suppose we need a girl name for you too then"  
  
"Talia?"  
  
"Na, sounds too much like Tala."  
  
"Tya?"  
  
"I suppose that's okay."  
  
"Tya it is then."  
  
Tya, though, did not seem the very least happy. A scowl looked  
  
permentaly etched on his face as he slinked off.  
  
"Okay then...does anybody have any clue about how they became cats??"  
  
asked Max.  
  
"Well, obviously, either it was something they ate or someone cast a spell on  
  
them." Stated Kenny simply.  
  
"Okay, then lets start with last nights restaurant. Did Kai- I mean Kairen- ,"  
  
said Kenny nervously after Kairen hissed at him, "Did Kairen and Tya eat  
  
anything that we didn't eat?"  
  
"Well, they both drank that drink, Pineapple Passion Punch, I think it was  
  
called." Said Rei.  
  
"Hmm, that may be it."  
  
"I have some big news for you guys!" said a voice.  
  
Everyone turned to the direction from which it came. Dizzi spoke up  
  
again,  
  
"I heard from Dranzer, who heard from Wolborg, who heard from Tala, who  
  
heard from Boris that Boris slipped something into you drinks last night. He  
  
also said something about revenge."  
  
"But then what does that have to do with Tyson?" asked Max  
  
"Since there were two drinks, he didn't know which one would end up with  
  
Kairen so he slipped half the potion into Kairen's drink and the other half into  
  
Tya's drink.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback at the Restaurant last night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Muahahaha!" grinned Boris evilly from underneath his chef outfit.  
  
"I will get my revenge!!" he shouted.  
  
All around, the chefs looked at him strangely.  
  
"You mean my revenge!" growled Volataire from under his chef robes and  
  
hat.  
  
"Yes, master, your revenge."  
  
"Watch that chicken," someone called out.  
  
Boris looked down at his stir-fry chicken just in time to see it light up  
  
into flames.  
  
"Mooooooooommy!!!!!" he yelped as the hot stove burnt his hat.  
  
"You fool! What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Suddenly, the smell of something burning reached Boris' and  
  
Voltaire's nose.  
  
"What the heck?!" shouted Voltaire  
  
"It's your lasagne," snickered Boris.  
  
At that same moment, the stove exploded and lasagne bits flew  
  
everywhere. Burnt lasagne bits that is.  
  
"Ugh," Volataire moaned.  
  
"Thank God you didn't become a chef," muttered Boris under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?!" roared Voltaire.  
  
"Nothing, I just said, uh, um...I wish I was a real chef. Hehehe,"  
  
Voltaire snorted.  
  
"Oh, here are the orders for Kai's drink. Put this into his drink."  
  
"Yes, master," and with that, Boris headed off to do as he was told.  
  
When he got there though, there were two drinks for him to choose  
  
from.  
  
"Oh man, why can't Voltaire do his own dirty work," he grumbled.  
  
Finally, he decided to put half into one drink and half into the other...  
  
~~~~Back to the Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do we have to do now?" asked Max quizzically.  
  
"We need cat supplies," Kenny said simply.  
  
"Let's go then," Rei tugged at Max's shirt and bent down to gather Kairen  
  
into his arms.  
  
Max took a piece of rope and tied it securely around Tya's fat neck.  
  
They headed out of the apartment and sauntered to the pet store. Rei had  
  
Kairen in his arms and had a bit of trouble walking as Kairen made him  
  
unbalanced. However, he did not let her go, as he was afraid she'd get lost.  
  
The day was hot and sweltering and neither Max nor Rei felt good.  
  
Especially Rei since his Chinese outfit was so heavy.  
  
Fan girls swarmed around Rei as he tried to make his way to the pet  
  
store.  
  
"Can I have your autograph?"  
  
"What a cute cat!"  
  
"You are so sexy Rei!"  
  
"Do you want to go out with me?"  
  
"You are my favourite Bladebreaker!"  
  
"Sign here please!"  
  
Rei looked hopelessly lost as papers and girls were thrust into his face.  
  
Kairen hated the girls asking his Rei out. (My Rei? Must be all this cat stuff  
  
getting to my head) He hissed and lashed out at Rei's fan girls. Several girls  
  
retreated and left Rei alone.  
  
"What a nasty cat."  
  
"Ooh, feisty, but I like that character trait. So how about a date?"  
  
"Eeeek! My beautiful arm! Damaged! Ruined! *sobs*"  
  
Rei attempted to pacify the cat, and succeeded after the last fan girl  
  
left. He looked over at Max and saw that he was having the same problems.  
  
He walked over to Max and whispered,  
  
"Tell Tya to scratch the girls."  
  
Max did this and sent the girls flying. Tya was only too happy to  
  
oblige, as he hated any girl near Max. (Why the heck did I say that? Well, I  
  
suppose it wouldn't hurt to like him. After all, I am a girl now. Being a girl  
  
does have its advantages, but I still hate being a girl)  
  
"Thanks Rei," said Max gratefully.  
  
"No prob man." Said Rei cheerfully.  
  
They entered the pet store named Petsmart. They headed over to the  
  
cat section and looked at the cat collars. Rei was fingering a white collar  
  
when he heard Max yell,  
  
"Ouch! Okay then! I won't get pink!"  
  
Rei chuckled at the thought of Tya wearing a pink collar. Kairen  
  
growled at Rei to hurry up. Kairen tried to scratch the white collar to show  
  
he didn't like it. Rei put it back down,  
  
"I didn't think you would look good in it either. How about red? Red works  
  
for both guys and girls. So how about it?"  
  
Kairen nodded his furry head and purred. (a/n Kairen seems to be  
  
doing that a lot doesn't he)  
  
Rei put the red collar into the shopping cart and went over to Max to  
  
see how he was doing with Tya.  
  
Max had picked out a blue collar and blue leash. Rei groaned. (So  
  
that's what I forgot) He went back and selected a red leash to keep him  
  
secure.  
  
"What else do cats need?" asked Max cluelessly.  
  
"Umm, how about their food, water and food bowl, catnip, and litter box.  
  
Oh yeah, and don't forget they need litter too."  
  
"So many things!!"  
  
They finally succeeded in gathering every last item needed. Kairen  
  
and Tya was not too happy with a yellow litter box and purple water bowl  
  
though. In addition, they bought several combs to keep them neat and tidy  
  
and a couple of toys to keep them busy. They couldn't beyblade since they  
  
were cats.  
  
At the cashier, there was a looooong wait. There were 10 people  
  
ahead of them, all with large purchases. Max and Rei sighed, so much for  
  
having a brunch. At this rate, it'll take until 1pm to get back to the hotel!  
  
A noise from behind them sent the cats into hysteria...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N What's going to happen? Where did that noise come from? What noise was it? Review and you'll find out! So please review and tell me what you think!  
  
'til next chappie,  
  
Mononoke  
  
Ps. Chek out my other fic called Sweet Revenge 


	4. Ha! They like me more!

Feline Appeal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N I just wanna say that Kitty Bitty Mix is mine and mine only. If ya wanna use it, ask me first and u hafta gif me credit. Not that any1 would wanna anyways, but just tellin u. If u haf seen it before in any fic, I didn't know they had it. I made it up cuz I thot it sounded cute. Lol anyways, on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a bark that sent the cats into a frenzy.  
  
Kairen crawled up Rei's shirt and onto his head while Tya scratched  
  
Max's arm by accident when trying to scramble out of the dogs reach.  
  
Rei and Max looked down to see a brown Chihuahua terrorizing their  
  
cats.  
  
Yapping, the dog jumped up trying to get the poor cats. It was  
  
evident that the owner had let him go by the leash that was trailing behind  
  
the dog.  
  
Tya jumped into the shopping cart and both cats hissed angrily at the  
  
dog. The cat on Rei's head severely unbalanced him and sent him tumbling  
  
to the floor. Kairen shot off like a bullet to avoid the Chihuahua. Tya was  
  
safe inside the cart.  
  
The Chihuahua ran off after Kairen. He managed somehow to corner  
  
him. Kairen bared her fangs and spat crossly at the dog. With her hackles  
  
raised, she looked twice as big, but the dog was not intimidated.  
  
Kairen decided that the dog was not going to leave her alone so she  
  
lunged at him. Blood dripped from the dogs nose. It whined and licked its  
  
hurt nose, but still did not back away. Kairen scratched him again, this time;  
  
she scratched his withers and made an ugly mark. Finally, the dog, gave up  
  
and ran away whimpering away to its owner.  
  
Rei was glad that they finally stopped fighting. He really didn't want to  
  
pay for someone's dead dog.  
  
"Kairen, girl, come to Rei," he coaxed Kairen.  
  
Kairen, trotted back to Rei mewing distressingly.  
  
"There, there, its ok," crooned Rei hoping to cheer up his upset cat.  
  
He scratched her where he knew she loved best. Kairen immediately  
  
stopped mewing and settled down comfortably into Rei's cuddle. (Cats, I'll  
  
never understand them) thought Rei.  
  
After paying for the stuff they bought, they headed back to the hotel.  
  
Kairen was now walking with his leash on and so was Tya. Kairen preferred  
  
to ride in Rei's arm, but what could he do to tell him that? Besides, he  
  
didn't want to waste Rei's money by not using the leash.  
  
Rei and Max were sporting two heavy bags each, both filled to the  
  
brim with necessities for their cats. Now was even more humid than before  
  
and both boys were sweating heavily. Sweat dripped off Rei's forehead as  
  
he forged onward. Max looked pretty much the same as Rei except since he  
  
didn't have as much clothing so he wasn't sweating as heavily.  
  
Soon, it got too hot for Rei to stand he decided to take off his shirt.  
  
Peeling off his garment, he stuffed the shirt into one of the shopping bags.  
  
Kairen blushed mentally again at seeing Rei half naked. (Why am I acting  
  
this way. He's just another guy to me, right? No, he isn't, he's much more  
  
than that and you know it.) Kairen was having a mental battle with himself  
  
and his tail twitched back and forth in annoyance.  
  
Pretty soon they arrived back at the hotel and Rei was forced to put on  
  
his shirt again. They didn't allow half dressed guys inside the hotel. Kairen  
  
sighed in disappointment. (Disappointment?! What the heck?! Well, he is  
  
good looking...) he confessed  
  
Kairen walked in as cool as any cat, but Tya was not accustomed to  
  
so much walking. A short walk for humans was a long journey for a cat.  
  
Tya, not only was he fat, but he hardly ever exercised, so he was feeling very  
  
dehydrated.  
  
They all walked back to their rooms with only a couple of people  
  
staring at them this time.  
  
"Aw, mommy, look at the cute black cat! Ooh, the other one is so fat!!"  
  
squealed a toddler to his mother.  
  
The mother looked apologetically at them and shooed her daughter  
  
away.  
  
Kairen now walked with all the pride he could muster. Head high, tail  
  
and butt in the air and with just the right amount of poise and grace. Tya,  
  
on the other hand, stumbled groggily after Max. Kairen smirked at Tya  
  
mewed at him saying,  
  
"Hah! People like me more than you! They said you were fat!"  
  
Tya was too tired to be bothered, and he gave no sign that he heard  
  
Kairen.  
  
They parted as Rei and Kairen went back to their room first since it  
  
was closer to the elevator.  
  
"Are you hungry, Kairen?" asked Rei as he closed the door behind them.  
  
Kairen shook her head up and down slowly and jumped onto his bed.  
  
Rei opened a bag of Kitty Bitty Mix© and poured it into the feed bowl.  
  
Kairen hesitated before digging in. She had smelled it and it smelled good,  
  
but she had never eaten it before. (Here goes nothing) she thought as she  
  
gingerly took a small square of food in her mouth. She chewed it slowly.  
  
(Not bad) she admitted. She dove in hungrily since she didn't have anything  
  
to eat since last night.  
  
Rei saw that Kairen was content and he smiled showing his fangs.  
  
~~~~~~~Tya and Max's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's see, I'll leave your litter box in the washroom and I'll put your food  
  
bowl, water bowl, and food in the closet. That way, you can't steal food.  
  
You know, you really should lose some weight. I'm putting you in a diet,"  
  
declared Max.  
  
Tya meowed mournfully at Max. (How could you do this to me! I  
  
thought you were my friend! I need food! I want food! Noooooooooo)  
  
Tya sulked angrily in a corner. Max sighed, Tya knew just how to make him  
  
feel guilty, but, he was not about to give in!  
  
"Well, here's your lunch."  
  
Tya snapped out of her sulking mood and immediately made a mad  
  
dash for the food bowl. He didn't care if it was cat food. Food was food  
  
and if it made him full, then that was good enough for him. His tail danced  
  
in the air as he enjoyed his meal and he gulped down the food quickly.  
  
Max giggled at the Tya. He seemed as if he hadn't eaten for days.  
  
Max got up and walked over to Tya. He reached over the fat cat to fill up his  
  
water bowl, but Tya growled at him.  
  
"Hey, easy, easy, girl, just want to fill your water bowl."  
  
Tya grudgingly let Max take his bowl and continued to stuff his cat  
  
face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the cats hearty lunch, Max, Rei and Kenny decided to go have  
  
their lunch. They left Kairen and Tya in the same room to keep each other  
  
company.  
  
They walked to their favourite restaurant: "Boris' Eatery" (a/n O.o).  
  
Rei felt uneasy about going in. (What if we get turned into cats too?)  
  
It was too late to change his mind though, because Max and Kenny  
  
had ordered a table already. As Rei looked into the Kitchen, he could have  
  
sworn he saw Boris hiding under some chef robes and hat. (Maybe I'm just  
  
being paranoid. Yeah, that must be it.)  
  
Lunch was more pleasant than he had expected and his fears melted  
  
away quickly.  
  
~~~~~In the Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You imbecile! You put it in both of their drinks?!" roared Voltaire earning  
  
him the stares of some of the chefs there.  
  
"I-It wasn't my fault! How was I to know which one to put it in?" Boris  
  
protested.  
  
"Ah! This will alter my plan then! Different things could happen to them!  
  
They could turn into girls. They could turn into half cats- half man if the  
  
spell wears off! The spell isn't supposed to wear off! It might not, but if it  
  
does, one thing is for sure, they won't be what they were before!" thundered  
  
Voltaire. By now, some customers were staring peculiarly at him.  
  
Voltaire's face was red and he was angry (a/n gee, I wonder why! ^.^).  
  
He glared at the snivelling Boris who was withering away under his glare.  
  
Voltaire grabbed Boris by the ear and dragged him out of the back  
  
door of the restaurant.  
  
"Mooooooooommmmmyyy!" whimpered Boris. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei, Max, and Kenny sauntered back to their hotel. When Max and  
  
Rei entered Rei's room to get their cats; they say a horrifying sight...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N What will happen to Kairen and Tya. Will they stay cats? Will they turn into something else? What is Voltaire going to do with Boris? What did the Bladebreakers see that was so "horrifying"? Teehee, all these questions and more will be answered if you review! So review away! REMEMBER: review = new chappie.  
  
'til next chappie,  
  
Mononoke  
  
Ps. Please check out my other story: Sweet Revenge!! 


	5. Cat Fight! and more fluff!

Kawaii Kitties  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Thanks to every1 who reviewed! Luv ya'll!! ^___________^ This is my longest chappie yet! Anyways, on with da fic!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tya sat sulking in a corner with a blood dripping off a scratch on his  
  
belly and Kairen was sleeping quietly in the opposite corner, diagonally from  
  
Tya. Kairen had a small scratch on his tail and foot. Fortunately, the  
  
bleeding had stopped and the blood had clotted.  
  
"Kairen/ Tya!" Rei and Max yelled at the same time with concern evident in  
  
their voices.  
  
They ran towards their cats and picked them up gingerly. The scratch  
  
on Tya's stomach was deep and obviously causing him much pain.  
  
"Kairen! Are you okay? Two fights in one day! You are so naughty!" Rei  
  
gently reprimanded his cat.  
  
"Tya! What did you do to tick off Kairen? Gosh, I better bandage you up!  
  
Awww, you poor cat!" Max lightly stroked Tya's fur.  
  
Tya nuzzled Max affectionately, but Max was too worried to blush or  
  
get embarrassed.  
  
Rei, gently washed Kairen's cuts, and swabbed a bit of disinfectant on  
  
her paw and tail. The disinfectant stung, but Kairen bravely didn't move.  
  
Rei, meanwhile rubbed Kairen's head and whispered about how brave he  
  
was and how he was so naughty to start a fight with Tya.  
  
Kairen just sat there, eyes unblinking and tail swaying from side to  
  
side. He had to use all his will power not to show any emotion. Cats are  
  
very emotional animals and the emotions Kairen was feeling was definitely  
  
new to him. He often had sudden urges to purr and rub himself against  
  
Rei's legs. There was also a new emotion though, lust. At least that's what  
  
he thought it was. It surely wasn't love was it?  
  
"Tya! Hold still! Ouch! Stop scratching me!" Max yelped.  
  
He was having a difficult time trying to bandage up Tya since his  
  
stomach was ultra sensitive and it tickled each time Max tried to wipe off the  
  
blood or apply the disinfectant. Tya opened his mouth laughing in cat  
  
language. She kept wriggling around like a worm. Max threw his hands up  
  
in frustration and decided that he wasn't going to go gentle anymore.  
  
Gripping, Tya's tail, he quickly and effectively applied the cream and  
  
slapped a bandage over her stomach.  
  
Tya yowled in pain and immediately jumped off the table, but in this  
  
case, the saying, cats always land on 4 feet didn't apply. She stumbled out  
  
of the washroom and caught sight of Kairen.  
  
Kairen, immediately seeing Tya, struggled to get out of Rei's arms,  
  
but Rei held him fast. He didn't squeeze the life out of him though. His  
  
touch was soft and gentle, yet firm at the same time. Kai ceased struggling  
  
when he realized he was never going to get Tya. Instead, he snuggled up to  
  
Rei and realized he didn't want to leave Rei's arms. Rei was soft and  
  
comforting, his voice, warm and cat- like. However, he still hissed at Tya,  
  
"You are such a pig! It was your fault you tried to steal my food!"  
  
"I was hungry! Max's putting me on a diet!" Tya whined softly, refusing to  
  
meet Kairen's cat eyes. Kairen was clearly the dominant cat in this area and  
  
staring right back at him would be like challenging him to a fight and Tya  
  
really didn't want to fight now.  
  
Max finally finished cleaning up the mess Tya made in the washroom  
  
and emerged from the washroom.  
  
"C'mon Tya! Let's go!" and with a huge amount of effort, Max managed to  
  
pick up Tya.  
  
They hurried back to their rooms.  
  
"Well, Kairen, what do you want to do now?"  
  
Kairen looked up at Rei from his arms and spontaneously licked his  
  
chin! She suddenly realized what she did and with an apologetic meow, she  
  
jumped down and hid in her litter box. (I can't believe I kissed him!)  
  
Rei blushed when the full meaning of the lick had sunk in. (Kairen  
  
kissed me! OMG) Rei quietly approached the litter box, but Kairen had  
  
sensed this and streaked out of the litter box when Rei got close. She  
  
leaped onto her bed and dove under the covers.  
  
Rei understood she wanted to be left alone, but refused to do that.  
  
He was hoping to lure her out again. Grabbing some catnip, he rubbed  
  
some between his hands and moved closer to the bed until he was 3 feet  
  
away and held out his palms. Kairen's tail stuck out from under the blanket  
  
and was madly swinging from side to side. Rei, understood cat body  
  
language and noticed she was really confused and was obviously having a  
  
mental battle with himself.  
  
(What did I do that for! Now Rei's gonna think I'm gay! That was so stupid  
  
of me! What if Rei realized you liked him and likes you back? What? Where  
  
did that come from? I don't like Rei. He's *just* a friend. Sure........ I'm  
  
just a pig that can fly. What's that smell? It's so intoxicating! I have to  
  
have it! Control yourself! You can't go out there! You can't face Rei!  
  
You're not ready yet. You're bound to do something unreasonable!)  
  
Nevertheless, the smell of catnip was too strong and Kairen eventually  
  
came forward. She was shocked that the catnip came from Rei's hands,  
  
but couldn't resist it. Trotting towards him, she looked at him with soft eyes.  
  
He had turned his eyes away and his body language showed that he meant  
  
her no harm. Hesitatingly, she licked Rei's hand once and retreated back to  
  
the bed.  
  
Her body however, couldn't get enough of it and her feet walked  
  
towards Rei with a mind of its own. (STOP!) She screamed in her mind, but  
  
her body wouldn't obey. Finally she gave in. She sniffed Rei's hand and  
  
became "drunk" in a cat sense. Her mind became hazy and all she could  
  
think about was getting more catnip.  
  
She meowed and kept licking Rei's hand even when she had licked it  
  
all off. Rei knew that even though Kairen seemed to be "kissing" him a lot,  
  
she wasn't, she was only trying to get more catnip. The catnip is sort of like  
  
a cat drug that makes you go high. Only, it is safe and doesn't damage  
  
your body. Lots of cats like it. He gathered her in his arms and got out  
  
more catnip and offered it to her. Kairen didn't seem to mind being in Rei's  
  
arms. If that was what it took to get more catnip than so be it. She was  
  
delighted when Rei produced more and presented it to her.  
  
She purred and nuzzled Rei's neck. Rei suddenly whisked away the  
  
catnip. Confused, Kairen let out a distressing wail. Rei, however, brought  
  
out a toy mouse stuffed with catnip.  
  
Kairen, still drugged, batted at the toy Rei held in front of him. Rei  
  
dropped it on the ground and Kairen immediately went crazy.  
  
She pawed, batted and chewed it while seemingly wrestling with it.  
  
She purred contentedly and finally let go of the toy, but it was to use the  
  
litter box.  
  
Rei sighed a sigh of relief. Kairen didn't hate him after all.  
  
~~~~Flashback of the fight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairen was contentedly eating her lunch when suddenly a paw swiped  
  
her food away. With lightning fast reflexes she lashed out at the intruder,  
  
Tya. (a/n cat fight! loliez)  
  
Tya squealed with pain. Kairen had successfully delivered a hard blow  
  
to the back of her head. Tya retaliated with a small scratch at Kairen's tail.  
  
This angered her so much she jumped onto the bed and leaped  
  
on top of Kairen knocking her to the ground. There was no one here to save  
  
Tya now! Here was her one chance to get revenge on the time Tya beat her  
  
in a beybattle and for all those times she annoyed her! With a swipe of her  
  
paw, she scratched Tya's stomach and jumped back. She licked her tail to  
  
clean the wound to make sure it didn't have an infection. While her back  
  
was turned she didn't notice Tya slinking in her direction. She jumped back  
  
sa second too late and her paw got nicked.  
  
She spat in the direction of Tya and to even the score, struck her  
  
waist.  
  
Both cats retreated to the far corners of the room and started to lick  
  
themselves clean. Tya put her belly up to show she acknowledged Kairen's  
  
dominance over her and that she didn't want fight...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairen smirked, even as a cat, Tya was no match for him! He came  
  
back out of the litter box but was a bit wary of Rei.  
  
Rei reached out tentatively to stroke her fur and Kairen scooted closer  
  
to him. He knew all the best places to scratch a cat and could make any  
  
cat feel like it was in heaven. He did this now, and try as Kairen might, she  
  
couldn't help, but purr and come back for more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N I can't think of any cliffies to put up. oh well, all the better for u and all the worse 4 me! Anyways, please review! Remember: REVIEWS= NEW CHAPPIE! So please please review! Ur reviews r wat I lif 4!  
  
'til next chappie,  
  
Kuroi Neko 


	6. The near death of Ty and even more fluff...

Kawaii Kitties  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am typing this now with absolutely no ideas so if it sounds random then I'm  
  
really sorri!  
  
TK(me): Okay! So here is the next chappie!!  
  
Kai: Why must I be a cat?! Cat's are weak! They show too much emotion!  
  
Gah!  
  
Rei: I think the cats cute! 'cept for Tyson that is! ^_^'  
  
Kai: I can't believe that cat is supposed to be me! *points finger at cat*  
  
TK: Hey! Don't touch Tenma! She's my baby!  
  
Rei Kai: YOUR BABY?!  
  
TK: -.-' I luv her like my baby.  
  
Rei: oh! Hehe  
  
Kai: Still! He-  
  
*Tenma scratches Kai*  
  
Kai: *whispers* ouch SHE isn't very good at being me!  
  
Tenma: *hiss*  
  
TK: Don't worry, she won't act for you for long.  
  
Kai: Good, so when do I turn back?  
  
TK: I just said Tenma wouldn't act for you. I never said you would get to  
  
act again.  
  
Kai: O.o What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
TK: Oops! I think I said too much! ^______^ anyways, so on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei yawned and decided to take a shower. The day was long with  
  
only him and Max training. It hadn't been much fun with only the two of  
  
them battling and they didn't challenge the other people because most of  
  
them were amateurs and battling them would be a waste of time. Kenny  
  
was off somewhere doing something.  
  
Kairen was still distrustful of Rei and sat staring at him with unblinking  
  
red eyes. His tail twitched from side to side, but the rest of his body stayed  
  
as still a statue.  
  
Rei glanced at Kairen and sighed. He lightly picked her up and placed  
  
her on her bed. Kairen sank into the soft mattress of the hotel. Rei  
  
chuckled, Kairen looked so cute on the way big bed.  
  
He made his way into the shower and took a shower. (a/n not getting  
  
into the details) he emerged half an hour later drying his hair.  
  
Kairen looked up at Rei and decided that Rei could not possibly look  
  
any hotter than now without his shirt and just a towel on and his hair down!  
  
She couldn't tear his eyes away from the angel beside her.  
  
Rei put on a white Nike t-shirt and took off his towel, Kairen's mouth gaped  
  
open, but unfortunately, his t-shirt was very long. She sighed, oh well, there  
  
will be other opportunities... (a/n I am so very evil!!)  
  
Rei flopped onto the bed and turned off the lamp beside him. Lying  
  
on his back, he glanced over at Kairen but didn't see her on the bed,  
  
panicking, he looked around until something heavy landed on his stomach  
  
and knocked the wind out of him. Looking up, he stared into the bright red  
  
orbs of Kairen's crimson eyes. Sighing with relief he whispered,  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
Kairen cocked her head to one side before settling herself on Rei's  
  
stomach.  
  
"Damn! You're not sleeping there are you?" he groaned  
  
There was reply, but Kairen didn't move so Rei assumed he was.  
  
Great, how was he supposed to sleep? He liked to curl into a ball, typical of  
  
a cat, but he didn't want to disturb Kairen either...  
  
~~~~~~Max and Tya's room (I don't think I haf enuf of these scenes!)~~  
  
"G'night Ty!" Max had started to call Tya, Ty, 'cause he used to call Tyson,  
  
Ty, so it didn't seem so awkward now.  
  
"Meow! (Night!)" Tyson mewed and stretched out on the pillow beside Max.  
  
(If only you were human! You're cute as a cat, but I like you better as  
  
a human. I miss you so much. Even if you are a stupid annoying fool that  
  
has a mouth bigger than the Grand Canyon...) Max thought.  
  
(You are so cute! If you were anybody else besides Max then I  
  
probably would hate you, but you are Max. How can I hate you? I can't,  
  
'cause you are too darn cute. In fact, your mouth looks like a cat's. I'm  
  
sort of glad I'm a cat. I've been closer to you today than ever before.  
  
*sigh*...) Ty was thinking. (a/n I'm just gonna call her Ty cuz I thot about it  
  
and Tya is so... weird)  
  
Though Ty was a cat, some of her human qualities still remained.  
  
Such as, snoring, rolling around a lot, and drooling on the pillow.  
  
Morning dawned bright and early as the sun shone through the window.  
  
Max woke up and looked at Ty, the pillow was wet with saliva and Ty was  
  
about to fall of the bed. Hauling her more towards him, he let him sleep.  
  
He looked at Ty's glossy fur (a/n I'm tempted to bash Tyson in this fic,  
  
but I'll be nice!^_____^) the only thing that was sort of a turn off was that Ty  
  
was one fat cat! Max though, knew not to judge by outer appearance and  
  
when he had gotten to know Tyson well, he was glad he hadn't.  
  
He scratched behind Ty's ears and she purred in her sleep.  
  
"Mew, Meeeow, Meoooow, Meew..." she stretched her legs.  
  
(Ice cream, pop corn, pizza, spaghetti!)  
  
Max sighed; he went to the bathroom to freshen up. Ty woke up with  
  
a start, not seeing Max, she started to panic, but heard the washroom  
  
sounds and relaxed. Surveying her surroundings, she saw the curtains  
  
fluttering from the winds that were blowing in. She jumped down and  
  
jumped on the windowsill, she attempted to close the window, but  
  
something went horribly wrong! The bottom of the window was higher than  
  
she thought and now she was dangling on the window still! Below her, lay  
  
17 floors the fall down and a hard cement sidewalk to hit. Gulping, she  
  
hung on for dear life and "MEOWED" as loud as possible.  
  
Max came from the washroom and not seeing Ty, thought he had  
  
gone over to visit Rei. He started change and when he finally finished  
  
changing. He went over to Rei's room.  
  
"Hey Rei! Good morning!" he chirped cheerfully. ^_______^  
  
"'Sup? Hey, where's Ty?" asked Rei  
  
"I thought you had her!" said Max nervously.  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Oh no! Where is she?" moaned Max.  
  
They raced to Max's room and looked everywhere, under the beds, in  
  
the washroom, but in a hotel, there weren't very many places to hide.  
  
Max sat dejectedly on the side of the bed.  
  
"It's all my fault! I shouldn't have let him loose like that! What if he got run  
  
over by a car?" Max buried his head between his hands and a couple tears  
  
fell down.  
  
"Cheer up, Max, we'll find him." Said Rei hoping to console his friend.  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEOW!" Max's crying drowned out the sound to humans, but  
  
Kairen's super sensitive ears picked up the sound.  
  
He followed it to the windowsill and looked down. There she was, Ty,  
  
one little slip and she would be a goner! No more annoying Tyson, no more  
  
having to put up with insults, just peace and calmness!  
  
Ty saw Kairen grin evilly and looked scared, she whimpered and tried  
  
to get a better grip. Kairen debated on whether she should just leave her be,  
  
and let her die by "accident" or push her off and end her life earlier.  
  
"Mew! (Help me!)" cried Ty, but Kairen just settled herself on the sill and  
  
looked amused. Suddenly, an image of her grandfather popped into her  
  
head.  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback (Abbey)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kai, will you kill someone if you have to?" inquired his (a/n I'm usin his  
  
because he was a guy then) Grandfather gravelly, while he circled him.  
  
Kai, age 5, stood in the middle of the room still as a stone, eyes  
  
straight ahead.  
  
"I will," he answered back in a soft dangerous voice.  
  
"If you saw someone dangling from a building will you help them?" evil  
  
Voltaire asked again.  
  
"No, that would show weakness and I am perfect. Therefore I don't have  
  
any weaknesses." Kai answered in the soft voice again.  
  
"What is the first rule I have ever taught you?" Voltaire queried Kai while still  
  
circling him.  
  
"Kill or be killed," Kai said without hesitation.  
  
"Good, you have learned well. You should be proud you work for me. Soon  
  
I will take over the world, and you will be my private advisor!"  
  
"If you are perfect, then why do you need advice?" Kai asked.  
  
"You are not to question me! Insolent boy!" reprimanded Voltaire.  
  
"Of course not, I am sorry." Kai replied without emotion.  
  
"Hn, stupid boy, go and train. You will soon be tested. You are going to kill  
  
and boy, and if you succeed, you will truly be perfect."  
  
Kai remembered how he was given a gun and a single bullet. A boy  
  
was running around the courtyard, trying to stay alive, the person with the  
  
gun had, but one single shot to kill the victim. He remembered the gawd  
  
damn awful feeling and the bile that rose from his stomach when he had  
  
cornered the boy and shot him. He had no choice, this was what his  
  
grandfather wanted and what his grandfather wanted he got.  
  
NO! He would NOT be like his grandfather! He had a choice now! He  
  
wouldn't kill!  
  
~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She snapped out of it and tugged on Rei's pants. Leading him over  
  
to the window, Rei looked down and saw Ty. Gasping he quickly reached  
  
down and pulled her up.  
  
Ty was panting and her heart rate was racing. She had narrowly  
  
avoided death and didn't want to think about what would've happened if she  
  
fell down...  
  
Kairen was confused, why HAD she saved her? She hated her and it  
  
would've been waaaaay to easy to just let her slip (a/n no, not a Tyka fic,  
  
hate those, sorri!) She felt she was getting weak.  
  
She quietly slipped out of the room and slunk down the corridors...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N So how was that? I made it extra long just for you guys! *sigh* I think my story is losing popularity... Oh well. So I was just lying on my bed one nite and I thot about my awful swimming lessons that I used to have. I hated them, so I thot wat if I did a fic on the Bladebreakers having swimming lessons? I don't think I've seen that kind of fic b4 so it wud b original... tell me wat u think! If I get 5 reviews sayin yes do it, then I will make it. So review and tell me what you think! -Tenma Koneko  
  
Ps. Chek out my other fic, Sweet Revenge! ^___^ 


	7. Kai's in Season!

Kawaii Kitties!  
  
TK: So sorry! I just had a lot of stuff to do, plus I really like this guy, and I know he likes me, but he's too freakin shy 2 ask me out! *sniffles* ah well, u probably didn't want to know that! ^^| I know I know, I hafn't updated 4 2 freakin months... so sorri! While the Bbreakers r comin, I'll entertain u with my Yami!  
  
Yami TK: This is the sorry excuse of a fanfic ur writin?! ITS GOT NO BLOOD! HOW CAN IT B GUD? I'M OUTTA HERE!  
  
TK: And that, my friends, was my yami. I recently unlocked her from my soul... oi, I was so scared I fainted, thankfully at home, and wen I wake up, there's like my twin standing over me with a black cape. I've been introducing her to a lot of fics I reviewed, but unless there's blood, she hates them... lol. R THEY STILL NOT HERE?!  
  
Yami TK: Gimme the key! I want out!  
  
Bbreakers: *saunters in*  
  
TK: UR ALL LATE!! HOW CAN U JUST WALK IN LIKE THAT?  
  
Kai: *smirks* easy, like this. *walks slowly*  
  
TK: -.-' *sigh* well, now that they r here, ROLL THE FILM! Oh btw. This chappie is dedicated to my reviewers, Cat (anonymous) and Mystik4L M3nt@LneZz!! Love ya guys! Don't 4get to read ur reviewer reply at the bottom!! ^^ cya!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairen sat on the ledge of some brick wall. She was currently thinking.  
  
(Yami TK: that's so boring! Geeze! TK: SHUT UP! sorri! ^^')  
  
(So why did I save him? I hate that stupid, idiotic, demented, slob, pig,  
  
gluttonous, fat, Mr. know- it- all, lazy, good for nothing, terrible, maniac,  
  
hog, dense, slow, dull, brainless, dim-witted, foolish, unintelligent, daft,  
  
nutty, thick- headed, senseless, rash, impulsive, incompetent, foolish,  
  
ineffectual, hopeless, doomed to failure, futile, worthless, ineffective,  
  
insignificant, trivial, snobby, cocky, smug, arrogant, egotistical, big- headed,  
  
proud, over confident, brash, conceited, swaggering, pompous, frea-)  
  
"MEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOW!" a large gray cat was staring at her from the  
  
ground and had little hearts in his eyes.  
  
Disgusted, Kairen turned away, but suddenly cat emotions swelled up  
  
in her and she had the urge to throw herself on the ground and writhe around  
  
to show off her sexuality. Gasping, she thought maybe Rei would know  
  
what's wrong and she dashed off in the direction of her hotel with the gray  
  
cat chasing after her...  
  
~~~~~Rei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Where was Kairen?! I'm so worried! I hope she hasn't got run over by a car!  
  
She is a strong cat, she can take care of herself) Rei told herself,  
  
remembering, when he had woken up in a bad dream, but one look at Kai  
  
had chased away every nightmarish thought in his head. Suddenly, Kairen  
  
dashed through the window and jumped up, closing it. A gray furry skull  
  
smashed into the glass and plummeted down, down to the sidewalk below...  
  
(Yami TK: Wel?? Wat r u waitin 4? Tell us how the blood leaked out of its  
  
head and how badly its leg was mangl- TK: who wud wanna noe that?!  
  
Ewww... Yami TK: ME!! ^^ TK: -.-')  
  
Kairen jumped onto Rei's lap and purred as she settled herself in Rei's  
  
arms. Looking up, she noticed how white and soft Rei's skin looked, and  
  
how the once boyish face had now been replaced by an older, more  
  
handsome one. Rei's eyes, blinked, naively at Kairen who was contented to  
  
stare at him. Kairen found herself lost as she drowned in the pools of honey  
  
in Rei's eyes. Likewise, Rei looked deep into Kai's eyes and found his face.  
  
Kairen was staring at him? Rei blush and tried to get up, but Kairen held  
  
him down.  
  
This time, her cat emotions were too strong to resist and she had to  
  
choice but to go along with them. Writhing and twisting on the ground in a  
  
sexual manner, she licked her lips and made a couple cat calls to attract  
  
males from around. Rei was sort of confused, he had read about this  
  
behaviour before, but forgot what it meant. He himself had never  
  
experienced it. As he cautiously approached her, she lashed out at him,  
  
lightly scratching his hand. Then it hit him. It hit him so hard, he blushed  
  
and sat down, unsure of what to do.  
  
Kairen was officially in heat... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!!  
  
A/N, ok just to clear things up, in case u still don't know what I am talking  
  
about, Kai is in season, meaning it's the time of the year when females go  
  
out and get themselves fertilized too have kittens! Here is how it works. The  
  
female is always the dominant figure while er, having sex. I'm NOT writing  
  
an R rated fic, so don't worry, younger readers can still read this. The  
  
female will wander into favoured male territory when in heat. Making catcalls  
  
to attract other males to come. They will gather around in a circle around  
  
the female and she will then proceed, to writhe and wriggle around to show  
  
herself off. Usually the owner of the territory will try to get closer first, but  
  
she will lash out at him. She will be the first to decide who gets with her. To  
  
get closer to her, the males advance when she isn't looking. It's kind of like  
  
playing "Statues" or "Red light, Green light". When a male is close enough,  
  
he will grab her neck, which makes her freeze, and quickly go up her (^^;)  
  
and out. He quickly retreats and his work is done. The rest of the group will  
  
do the same and finally, the female will be tired, so she goes home. And  
  
that is how cat's mate! Thanking for listening to Prof. TK's lecture.  
  
Audience: *snoring*  
  
TK: ^^; cuz this one was so short, I promise the next one will be up sooner! And now is the moment we've all been waitin 4! Reviewer replies and plushies for those who voted! ^^ (read last chappie)  
  
I luv Kai- Thanx 4 ur review! Here's ur (insert name) plushie! ^^;  
  
Minky2003- Hey! Thanx! And don't worry, this will be completely NON SLASH, YAOI, or SHOUNEN AI W.E! ^^  
  
Mystik4L M3nt@LneZz- Thanx! Ur so encouraging!! And don't worry! I won't abandon this cuz u've given me enuf support to go on! ^^ even though u didn't vote, I'm givin a (insert name) plushie!! And this chappie is dedicated to u! (as said above) thanx!  
  
Cat (anonymous)- Thanx 4 ur support too! This chappie is also dedicated 2 u! thanx a lot! And like Mystik4L M3nt@LneZz, u get a (insert name) plushie!  
  
kai's red devil- Thanx! Lol, glad u like randomness!  
  
Silver and Yami Sakura- Thanx 4 faithfully reviewin, I'll dedicate a chappie to u later. Not that ur not as good or anything, but I figured if 2 ppl shared a chappie it wud b ok, but 3, wudn't be as good, so yea. U'll get ur own lil chappie! Hows that sound? U don't hafta share! ^^ well thanx again!  
  
blackdranzergirl- Thanx I certainly will!  
  
Kai's Wife (anonymous)- ^^, I guess ur gay until I turn Kai back! Just kiddin! Don't kill me! But hehe, just a lil note, he mite neva b a male again! Oops! I think I said too much... ^^;  
  
MidnightMidlight- There's definitely not gonna b even a hint of yaoi! Don't u worry ur lil head! Just to reassure u there's will NOT be SLASH, YAOI, YURI, SHOUNEN AI OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT IN MY STORY! Ok? Thanx 4 reviewin!  
  
kai-fan- yea! I luv cats too! ^^  
  
beygirl- Thanx 4 ur vote! Here's ur (insert name) plushie! Kai's very kawaii, ne? 


	8. Big Bad Boris comes out to play and seri...

Kawaii Kitties  
  
Kawaii Kitties  
  
Kenny: According to Dizzi, the spell will wear off in a day or two  
  
Kai: Really! Then I can go back to being myself??  
  
Tyson: No more being the fat cat?  
  
Kenny: Yup.  
  
Kai/ Tyson: YES! YES! YES!  
  
Every1 'cept 4 Kai: O.O  
  
Kai: What?!  
  
TK: Never mind. -.-' but remember the words of Ceruberos (CCS) "Expect the unexpected".  
  
Kai: That doesn't sound promising...  
  
TK: Things aren't always what they seem  
  
Tyson: That sounds even worse!  
  
Max: I don't think that you guys are getting off the hook anytime soon.  
  
Rei: Why do you insist on torturing us?!  
  
TK: It's not me, it's my overactive imagination  
  
Kai: Then what do you imagine?  
  
TK: Stuff to put on Kawaii Kitties and all my other fics. ^^ believe me, I just have too much spare time on my hands...  
  
Kenny: Then we've got to keep you occupied!  
  
TK: Schools already doing that and its ruining my life, I won't be able to update probably until 2 weeks later or so. I'll try my best though.  
  
Tyson: Yes! Then we'll be free! Free! ^^  
  
TK: That doesn't mean I won't update entirely, I'll just take longer!  
  
Everyone: *groan*  
  
TK: It's never wise to get your hopes up! I guess you guys learned it a bit too late, anyways, on with the fic!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei gasped. He couldn't believe Kairen was actually coming into season.  
  
Kairen had to be kept inside or she could get pregnant, and he really didn't  
  
want Kairen to kill him for letting him get her pregnant.  
  
Looking at the black cat agin, he found her lying there, panting. He  
  
pulled out a dish of water and held it by Kairen, she immediately lapped it  
  
up, starting to clean herself. It was a tedious process that took an hour.  
  
Rei seized the moment to run to Max's to see if Ty was ok.  
  
(a/n eh, but Tysons's neva ok)  
  
~~~~~Max's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So was there any problems or abnormalities with Ty?" Rei asked hesitantly.  
  
"Why would there be?" inquired Max with a naïve look in his eyes.  
  
"Uh, never mind." Rei really didn't feel like explaining about Ty coming into  
  
heat. Max probably wouldn't understand it.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay, well, if there is, then I'll tell you okay?" Max said too  
  
cheerfully for Rei's liking. There seriously must be something wrong, who  
  
could seriously be that happy all the time? I'm seriously saying seriously too  
  
much. I should seriously stop saying seriously, but seriously, I seriously  
  
can't stop saying seriously. Rei grinned mentally.  
  
"I'm going to go back now."  
  
"Sure," Max laughed cheerfully. By now, Max's cheerfulness had seriously  
  
irked Rei. He seriously couldn't believe how glad Max was all the time.  
  
(a/n hehe, read the bottom authors note for a "seriously" kool competition)  
  
He walked back to his room and found nothing.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" he  
  
yelled, forgetting to call her by her girl name.  
  
Searching frantically around the room, he seriously looked everywhere.  
  
He even looked in the litter box. He ran out of the hotel anxiously looking  
  
left and right, but there was no sign of the kawaii black cat.  
  
He ran to the nearest alleyways, but still, his hunt for Kai was futile.  
  
He ran back up to the hotel to get Max to help him look, passing by his  
  
room, he saw in his haste, he had forgotten to close his door and his key  
  
was still in the room. Running in and hurriedly grabbing the key, he was  
  
about to run out again when he heard a soft bang around the room. Hope  
  
swelled in his heart as he listened to see if he could here the sound again.  
  
There came the sound again, he heard it coming from Max's room, he  
  
opened the door that connected the two boys suites. There in the little niche  
  
was Kairen! She probably tried to follow me to Max's room, but I closed the  
  
door before she could get out!  
  
(a/n 4 those that don't get it, It's often not just one door that connects the  
  
suites, its two and there is a little space between the two doors. That's  
  
where Kairen got stuck)  
  
He was so happy he hugged her and scratched behind her ears where  
  
he knew she loved best. She meowed though as if to say, stupid baka, how  
  
could you have left me there?!  
  
"I'm sorry, baby." Rei murmured then blushed. He didn't mean to say it; it  
  
just slipped.  
  
Kairen purred, seemingly with happiness as she settled herself in Rei's  
  
arms. (If only Kai was human again then he could hold me too, the same  
  
way I'm holding him) Rei buried his head into Kairen's fur. She smelt so  
  
good and her fur was seriously soft. Rei sighed with bliss. If Kairen was  
  
okay then so was he!  
  
Tucking Kairen in his arms, he headed to Max's to see what he  
  
wanted to eat for dinner.  
  
Max glanced up cheerfully at the bright neon sign flashing  
  
"McDonalds". Rei snorted, he should've known better than to let Max pick  
  
the restaurant. Of all the places he could've gone to, he seriously just had  
  
to pick the one with the most cheerful employees.  
  
They stood by the counter, trying to decide what to get. Everything  
  
was so... greasy. That was seriously the only word to describe McDonald's  
  
food. Sighing, he ordered a "Chicken Mcgrill" (a/n I dunno exactly the name!  
  
Sorri!) That was the only burger that had under 6grams of fat or something  
  
like that. He didn't need to lose weight, but he didn't want to get fat.  
  
~~~~~Hotel Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairen sat boredly on his bed that she shared with Rei, he could've at  
  
least left Ty in the same room so she could torture her! She licked her lips  
  
and stared out the window. SHE WAS SOOOOOOOOO BORED!  
  
*BAM!* Jumping up and raising her hackles she hissed at the door. There  
  
stood Boris.  
  
"Here, kitty kitty..."  
  
~~~~~~Rei and Max~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unaware of Kairen's troubles, Rei sat eating his burger while listening  
  
to Max chatter on and on and on and on and wait I said that already. This  
  
was seriously boring. Whoever said you couldn't speak while you were  
  
eating? That obviously didn't apply to Max as he grabbed another fry,  
  
"So then Ty turned all pissy and started to sulk..."  
Rei wasn't even half listening. He took another bite of his burger but  
  
didn't even taste it. He was thinking about Kairen and whether she would be  
  
all right or not. He sighed, he was thinking about her, AGAIN! He just  
  
couldn't stop! Why?! He snorted,  
  
"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! Were you listening?"  
  
Rei blinked his large innocent eyes,  
  
"Wha? Sorry. Come again?"  
  
"Ty's been acting strange, she kept hissing at the door."  
  
"I think she just wants out, but I don't think you should let her."  
  
"OK then!"  
  
~~~~~Boris's Car~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MMRRRREEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!" came the muffled cry for help.  
  
Boris chuckled evilly, only he had the antidote for Kairen's troubles,  
  
and unless she wanted to be a cat, then she would join the Demolition Boys!  
  
Kairen tried to scratch out of the metal cage that she was currently in.  
  
Stupid Boris!! How did he know that she was a cat?! Hissing, she tried to  
  
pick the lock, but to no avail. How the hell was she going to get out now?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n Yep, I'm truly evil now! I let Boris kidnap Kai. MUAHAHAHA!! Don't worry, this is a HUMOR fic so there won't be much angstyness (is that even a word?) Hehe, there are I think 3-4 chappies left, yep, don't worry, you'll see the ending soon enough. Now, the next chappie is gonna b a lot longer, mayb 2,000 words so it definitely won't come out for a bit, how about 2 weeks? I'll try to avg. 1000 words/ week which is bleh! Too much math! Ugh! And here I thot FF.net was a haven from school, apparently not! ^^ well, here's the contest!  
  
Within this chappie, I've wrote "seriously" a lot of times! ^^ ur job is to find exactly how many times I've wrote it. If you seriously want to win, you seriously better start counting! And yes, you can use whatever means possible to help you find the number of times I've said seriously. Good luck finding seriously!  
  
Reviewer Replies!! (yep, every1's fave corner!)  
  
I luv Kai- thanx 4 reviewin and hope u like ur Kai plushie! Isn't it adorable? Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww and I hope this is long enuf 4 u! if not then the next one should be  
  
Ally (anonymous)- that's for me to know and you to find out and don't go running to my sis cuz even she doesn't know.  
  
Alana-Star- hey! Well, I'm glad u thot it was kewl! Awwwwww, Alana-Star and Leo, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. ^^ lol, wat type of hanyou is Leo? Dog, wolf, fox, cat...??? ^^ cya!  
  
That's all, I can't believe I only got 3 reviews! *cries* but u can help me out by reviewin! ^^ k? I don't care if u don't like it, if ya don't then tell me! I'm totally open to CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM! (no flames, only constructive criticism!)  
  
-Tenma Koneko 


	9. More weird humor!

Kawaii Kitties  
  
TK: YAYNESS!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Don't mind her, she's just been drinking Bawls. Yeah, her frend had a bottle and she drank from it, and she's been like this for the past *counts on fingers* 5-6 hours. Bawls is said balls, which led to a lot of sick jokes going around. You can imagine. ie. Stop touching my Bawls!! Yea... that one was pretty mild actually.  
  
Rei: ^^ this stuff has lots of caffeine I think I'm gonna go hyper too!! Wait for me! I wanna try spearing the fish!!  
  
Max: @.@ *passed out*  
  
Kai: Max was hit on the head by TK who ran around with a pot and saying, "I've got a pot and I'm not afraid to use it!" *sigh* I'm probably the only sane person here right now.  
  
Rei: MUAHAHAHA!! I'VE GOT THE FISH!! *waves fish around*  
  
TK: I want the fishy!!! Gimme! *glomps Rei*  
  
Rei: @.@ *fish flops on ground*  
  
Kai: Er, rite, well, I better get the story rolling. I can't believe I'm actually doing this.  
  
TK: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! HOW DARE YOU START THE STORY W/O ME?! U *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* Sorry for that, but Kai is being an @$$hole so yea. Rei- poo!! Say the disclaimer!  
  
Rei: @.@  
  
TK: Oi, I think I glomped him too hard... w.e KAI CAN SAY IT THEN!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEE...!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: mite as well get this ova wit. This pathetic excuse for a writer (TK: who r u callin pathetic?!?) dusn't own anything. Thank god cuz then I'd b in deep sh**. The only thing she owns is Tenma, the cat who's playing my cat part. Oh and the cat playing Tyson was a stray... y am I not surprised?  
  
TK: ENUF OF UR NONSENSE! ROLL THE FILM!! Warning: its kinda turning more into a romance ficcy. Not much humor in the first part. Later about the middle there is lots of humor!  
  
~~~~Hotel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei opened the door to his room, and gasped. Drawers where thrown  
  
onto the ground, the curtains were ripped, bed covers tossed aside, and  
  
Kairen's litter box was turned over! There was even signs of blood! Rei  
  
sniffed the air, yep, there were signs of struggle and... BORIS?! The air  
  
screamed of Boris! Rei felt like crying. He had let Kairen down! He ran  
  
screaming to Max, tears running down his cheeks. (a/n I feel like crying  
  
too...)  
  
"KAIREN'S GONE! BORIS TOOK HER!"  
  
Max quickly led Rei into his room, shocked at what he heard. He was  
  
partly shaken, but more sensible in a time like this.  
  
"Calm down, how do you know this?" Max sat Rei down.  
  
"I smelled hi *hiccup* s scent in the *hiccup* air!" Rei was on the verge of  
  
hysterics.  
  
Max shook Rei several times and looked into his eyes,  
  
"Rei, listen, we can find her, but I need to know everything. Kairen won't  
  
come back if you keep crying."  
  
Rei held back his tears and sniffled. Max kindly handed him a tissue.  
  
*AAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO* Max jumped back a bit,  
  
startled at the loud sound of Rei blowing his nose and sweatdropped.  
  
"I found everything in the room was messed up and saw blood too. Kairen's  
  
gone and the scent of Boris was really strong." Rei managed to get through  
  
without a lump swelling up in his throat.  
  
"Don't worry, I think Ty can track him down!" Max said cheerfully, trying to  
  
be brave for his lost friend.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think Kairen was walking. So there wouldn't be a  
  
scent." Rei rejected the idea rather gruffly, but Max understood partly what  
  
he was going through. He couldn't imagine ever letting Boris steal Ty...  
  
though he doubted Boris could pick her up...  
  
He banished the thought of Boris trying to pick Ty, and concentrated  
  
on thinking of ways to find Kairen.  
  
Rei ran his fingers through his hair and thought, where could Boris  
  
possibly have taken Kairen? Back to Russia? It was very possible, but he  
  
couldn't afford to leave the country now! The tournament was in 4 days and  
  
he still needed to train, yet he knew, Kai was his source of inspiration and it  
  
just wouldn't be the same without her. He kept thinking, surely Kairen was  
  
still here! Going back into the room, he looked for some sort of clue...  
  
Looking underneath the bed, he found a slip of paper,  
  
"Kai is living in room 608. Rei and Max will go out to eat, go in then, and  
  
catnap him! Bring him to the abandoned warehouse on Pier 23. There, my  
  
men will bring him to Russia. Have him at the warehouse at 22:00. If you  
  
aren't there, I will consider you a failure, and you know what I do to failures...  
  
-(soon to be king) Voltaire"  
  
Rei read out loud. Glancing at the clock, he saw he had 3 hours left, that  
  
was plenty! By car, he estimated the docks was about an hour away. He  
  
suddenly realized that the driver for the BBA buses were all in bed!  
  
Running to Max, he formulated a plan in his head.  
  
~~~~~In a BBA bus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rei, I don't think you should drive, you're probably so upset, you might kill  
  
us." Max asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, now lets get going!" Rei bent up from the bus hood. He was  
  
rewiring the wires to start the bus. ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! Rei  
  
looked like a black puff.  
  
Grumbling, he shook himself off and got into the car. Max had  
  
stepped onto the first step when Rei shut the door. The door slammed into  
  
Max's butt and he howled in pain.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Rei roared, "you're gonna wake them up!"  
  
"Look who's talking," Max muttered rubbing his bum.  
  
"What did you say?" Rei asked him with a dangerous glint in his eyes, like he  
  
was maniacal or something.  
  
"Nothing! Let's get going!"  
  
Rei floored the gas and they drove off with Rei making reckless turns  
  
and going 100 miles/ hour!  
  
"Watch the lady! THE CAR! EEP! REI! WATCH THE ROAD! AAAAAAAH!!  
  
GO LEFT! NO, LEFT! THAT WAS YOU'RE RIGHT!  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Max screamed a girly scream, thinking he was  
  
about to die as Rei made a 180.  
  
Rei drove heedlessly as he scraped the fender of a Toyota and  
  
bumped the back of a Porsche. He raced through the red lights, with only  
  
one accident and ran out of gas half way there.  
  
"KUSO!" Rei swore as he read the road map to determine the nearest gas  
  
station. Unfortunately, the only station was where they were about 10  
  
minutes ago as Rei made the U-turn.  
  
Max and Rei grunted as they tried to push the bus.  
  
"Okay! This isn't working!"  
  
Rei glanced at his watch. 20:45, (8:45) (Crap! Only 2:15 minutes left!  
  
Eep!)  
  
"I guess we hitch-hike from here." Max commented. Suddenly a flashback  
  
crept into his mind.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aw man! I just missed the last bus home." Max complained, he had  
  
promised Mrs. Tate, his mom, that he would be home in 15min. There was  
  
no way he could walk back home and there was no bus, so he decided to  
  
hitch - hike!  
  
"Where ya goin sonny?" The old grizzled farmer asked as he stopped in front  
  
of Max with his old pick up truck.  
  
"Uh," Max wasn't sure he would feel safe in that old dented truck, but he  
  
needed to get home, "I'm going to 24 Sunshine Crescent." (a/n get it?)  
  
"Oh that's right by my place, I'll give ya a lift sonny!" The farmer popped the  
  
door open.  
  
Max climbed in hesitantly.  
  
"Oh you're how old sonny? 9? 8? Watcha doin out 'ere all by ya lonesome  
  
self? Kids these days shouldn't walk home alone! Too many sick minded  
  
vermins runnin loose." The farmer scratched his beard and small jumpy  
  
things came out. Max shuddered; they sure looked like fleas!  
  
"Uh, yea. And I'm 12, goin on 13."  
  
"You are? Well, aren't ya a wee bit short?" The farmer's voice sounded like  
  
a raspy motor about to die out.  
  
"Uh no, actually, I'm average." Max wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeell, then I guess yar schools full o' shorties then!"  
  
Max by now was a bit more than annoyed.  
  
"Buuuuuut that's okay 'cuz then ya don't feel so short! Eh, was that a red  
  
light? I really should have my eyes checked, but that darn doctor always  
  
hurts ma eyes, I'll bet ya he's da real reason ma eyes are so bad!"  
  
Max shuddered, this farmer drove wildly, making turns so tight, you  
  
felt like it was going to tip over! Not to mention he ran more than a few red  
  
lights... The grizzled farmer ran over a sign and turned into Max's neighbor's  
  
driveway.  
  
"There ya are sonny! 22 Sunshine Crescent!"  
  
"I live at 24 Sunshine Crescent" Max lay low as he hoped his neighbour  
  
wouldn't come out to find out what the ruckus was all about.  
  
"What's that sonny? You're gonna hafta speak over this contraption!"  
  
"I LIVE IN 24 SUNSHINE CRESCENT!" Max half heartedly shouted  
  
"Eh? C'mon, speak louder! I haven't got all day ya know! I've got crops to  
  
plant and weeds to hoe!"  
  
"NEVERMIND!" Max got out of the car and waved good-bye, running across  
  
the lawn to his house  
  
The farmer ran across the neighbour's lawn leaving tire marks on the  
  
grass and throwing mud everywhere!  
  
"Ugh," Max wiped some mud off his neon clothes.  
  
He rang the doorbell and was greeted with a not so cheerful mother...  
  
"MAX TATE YOU ARE IN SO BIG TROUBLE I DON'T EVEN WANT TO DEAL  
  
WITH YOU! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE NEXT MONTH AND I DON'T  
  
WANT TO HEAR A BUT!..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max shuddered, as Rei kept waving his arms hoping someone would give  
  
them a lift.  
  
Rei looked at his watch again. 9:00pm. Only one more hour left. He  
  
decided they would walk to there while trying to catch a ride on the way.  
  
Another look at his watch revealed the time, 9:30pm. He figured they  
  
were about 3/4 of the way there. At this rate, they would be too late to save  
  
Kairen!  
  
Max walked doggedly behind Rei, he was tired and hungry and wanted  
  
to sleep. Sighing, he didn't want to let his friend down though... He looked  
  
up and found Rei waving both his hands frantically trying to catch a ride.  
  
~~~~~Kairen and Boris and the D-boys~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MUAHAHA!!! MY REVENGE IS NOW!! YOU WILL PAY KAI!" Boris laughed  
  
maniacally. (a/n Boris dusn't noe that Kai's a female cat)  
  
"MY REVENGE YOU NINCOMPOOP!" Voltaire added in his two cents.  
  
"OKAY THAT'S IT! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BOSSING ME AROUND  
  
YOU BIG MEANIE!" Boris whined.  
  
"MEANIE? ME? HA! LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" Voltaire retorted.  
  
"THAT'S IT! CAT FIGHT!"  
  
Boris and Voltaire weakly flailed their arms and hands at each other.  
  
"B****" Boris yelped as Voltaire scratched his hand.  
  
"YOU- YOU IDIOT!" Voltaire screamed as Boris slapped his face.  
  
The two old geezers launched themselves at each other while the D-  
  
boys and Kairen looked on with great interest...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rei, slow down! You'll kill yourself!" Max moaned as he lagged far behind  
  
from Rei.  
  
"KAIREN!!!" Rei screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU DRUNK! BE QUIET!" were just some of the comments  
  
people yelled out of their windows.  
  
A bottle flew by Max, nearly missing him. Max shuddered as the glass  
  
hit the ground and shattered into a hundred pieces.  
  
Max pressed a button that illuminated his watch.  
  
"OOOOOOW!" the light was very bright and apparently, Max's cute blue eyes  
  
weren't adjusted yet.  
  
Squinting, Max read the time. 9:50pm. Crap, 10 minutes left! They'll  
  
never make it! Max ran to catch up with Rei who was far ahead.  
  
"MAXIE- POO!! WHAT A SURPRISE!!" 3 high- pitched voices squealed.  
  
Max face- faulted. Of all the places they could be, they just had to  
  
be here! A pink convertible pulled up beside Max as the 3 girls jumped out  
  
and glomped Max. One dark- haired girl was left behind, as she turned  
  
pink with embarrassment.  
  
"AW! STILL AS CUTE AS EVER!!" one of them squealed as they pinched his  
  
cheeks and pulled his hair.  
  
"C'mon guys, let's go!" the dark haired one gritted her teeth. This was  
  
exactly why she hated going out with her friends.  
  
"Can we bring Maxie- poo?" one of them asked.  
  
Suddenly Max had a great idea. Putting on his charm he said suavely,  
  
"I'd love to come with you guys! But my friend and I need a lift somewhere.  
  
You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Of course not! Let's go!"  
  
"Where are you going?" Raven, the dark haired girl asked.  
  
Max explained their predicament, failing to tell them Kai was a cat.  
  
Raven's eyes filled with worry as soon as Kai was mentioned and she  
  
immediately revved the engine! Max smiled, it wasn't new, he always knew  
  
Raven had secretly harboured a crush on Kai, though she never did admit it.  
  
They caught up with Rei, who was currently crawling, he was so tired.  
  
"Rei! Our ride is here!" Max called out grinning.  
  
Rei hopped in and sighed with relief. Raven took them straight to their  
  
destination and insisted she come with them and told her friends she would  
  
be all right. The others drove off, leaving Rei, Max and Raven in the dark.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Rei pushed the door open and the site that  
  
greeted him was not a pretty one...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Evil cliffy!! ^^ I told you it wud b long! Like it? I hope u did! I worked my butt off! Well anyways, it's getting to a close, maybe 2 more chappies, at most 3 or 4. Please review guys! Thanx a lot!  
  
Reviewer Replies!  
  
Dreamer-gurl3- thanx, but ur answer was wrong, luk at the bottom for the answer!  
  
ClowSword_Wielder- really? Lol, I thot at first that this story was a failure just cuz I didn't like it that much but as I kept writing I kinda liked it more, a lot more!  
  
Miatery Ray Girl- thanx 4 ur review!! ^^ I'm glad u like it!  
  
Mistey Ray Girl- are u the same person as Miatery Ray Girl? If not, then u r really easy to please! ^^ thanx  
  
Dark Fire Phoenix- U were really close!! Luk at the bottom for the answer!  
  
I luv Kai- KAI, REI AND TALA REVIEWED MY STORY!!! *faints* @.@ 'nuf said!  
  
Dippas-addict- sorri for the wait!!  
  
Blackdranzergirl- yea I noe! Boris bashing next chappie!! And no she's gonna mate wit no1 'cept mayb Rei... lol!  
  
Ally- I got u back already! I am really evil I really NEED not just want bunny- kun back!  
  
Droopy1389- u get wat u want!  
  
Alana-Star- Same as Stardust!! I luv wolfs and tigers!!! I also like dogs too tho!  
  
-- I noe, I wanted to!! But that wud b really mean, plus theres the problem of whether the babies should b human or not, and just everything. To keep it simple, I'm not letting them get pregnant.  
  
LuxLuciusAnima- Not even close,but oh well, luk at the bottom for the answer!  
  
I said seriously 24 times. Some1 e-mailed the answer to me and they were the closest. Off by one! They are maxraybeyblade!!! Yes, he/she actually has an account. Good job Maxraybeyblade!! ^^ cya all soon! 


	10. Kai gets rescued!

Kawaii Kitties  
  
Kai: Now TK, wat haf I told u about glomping Rei?  
  
TK:Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...............  
  
Kai: Well?  
  
TK: I'm allowed to?  
  
Kai: NO! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!  
  
TK: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *sobs* Kai called me an idiot! *turns too audience* tell Kai to back off! He's being mean!  
  
Kai: Sure, wat can they do? Once an idiot, foreva and idiot.  
  
TK: *blows raspberry* don't listen to that meanie! Ok I'm acting really childish but Kai was still mean! Eh, I better get the film started, cya later!  
  
My most humblest apologies for the late update. But as the result of some infraction I did (I don't even noe wat I did) I was banned from updating. And it was my best story as well... *sniff sniff* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voltaire and Boris was in a fight in which a cloud of smoke enveloped  
  
them. Kairen mewed happily when she saw Rei and his jaw dropped open  
  
when he saw Raven. The D-boys immediately surrounded the three and  
  
sneered,  
  
"You're a bit late, we're pretty much leaving now. Kai is never coming  
  
back!"  
  
Rei lashed out at Tala, the person nearest to him. This started a fight  
  
amongst them. Tala growled and ordered the D-boys to get them. Brian  
  
who was grinning maniacally cornered Raven.  
  
"I've got you now!" He lunged towards her, "OW!" Brian stepped back  
  
holding his shin. "You gave me a boo- boo! Ouchiez!" Brian wailed and ran  
  
off.  
Raven sweatdropped, what a wuss! She turned to see Tala in a  
  
stalemate with Rei. Max was trying to fend off Ian and Spencer, but not  
  
having much luck.  
  
Taking a running start she glomped Spencer!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! COOTIES!! I GOT COOTIES!!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Spencer screamed and ran around in circles  
  
with Raven on his back.  
  
"Go get Ian!" Raven called out to Max.  
  
Max rushed at Ian, but Ian sidestepped and Max hit a pole. Swirly-  
  
eyed, he collapsed on the ground in a dead faint. Raven snorted, but  
  
screamed as Ian brandished a gun!  
  
She jumped off Spencer, who got caught off balance and tripped over  
  
Max and hit the floor with his head, leaving a crack in the ground!  
  
Ian laughed evilly,  
  
"MUAHAHA! NOW YOU SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF MY GUN!!!" he  
  
cackled and cocked the gun.  
  
Raven prepared the dodge the bullet. A loud pop was heard from  
  
Ian's gun and she instinctively dropped and rolled to the right. As she  
  
readied herself again, Ian cackled. Looking at his gun, she saw he had shot  
  
out a flag with the word "POP" on it. An anime stress vein popped on her  
  
head and she did a handspring, landing right in front of Ian.  
  
"EEP! Brought the wrong one!" Ian squealed and backed away.  
  
Executing a right hook, she sent the shrimp flying into a nearby pole.  
  
She crossed her arms and smiled a victorious smile. Now to help Rei who  
  
was currently losing.  
  
She walked behind Tala who whirled around, only to be punched in his  
  
face. Staggering back. He fell into Rei's arms. Rei immediately dropped  
  
him. Tala recovered, and quickly landed a punch in Raven's stomach. Rei  
  
rushed Tala, but the red- head used Rei's own force against him and sent  
  
him flying into the wall. While this was happening, Boris and Voltaire were  
  
still fighting, but the cloud had lessened. Raven scrambled towards Kairen's  
  
cage and quickly let her out.  
  
Tala stood over Rei smirking,  
  
"Stupid boy, was it really worth getting yourself killed over a stupid cat like  
  
Kai?"  
  
"Yes! Kai means the world to me and I won't go down without a fight!" Rei  
  
spat back and struggled to stand, but was pushed back down by Tala.  
  
"This is the part when you die!" Tala whispered with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
Whipping out a bower knife, he raised it high to plunge it into Rei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N I noe, some of the D-boys were really OOC, but I thot that added a humorous twist lol. And it is all possible that Spencer believed in cooties and that Ian brought the wrong gun, but Bryan being a wuss, well, I've never really seen him hurt so I can't quite say. Although he was OOC Lol anyways, Tala was NOT OOC. I think, I hope so anyways.  
  
Tala: Killing is my specialty.  
  
Rei: Eep! Don't kill me! *hides behind Kai*  
  
Kai: Stay away!  
  
Tala: I am so scared! *sarcastically*  
  
TK: *bonks Tala with a pot and knocks him out* ^^ u shud be! I just knocked you out!  
  
Tala: @.@  
  
TK: well, review and the next chappie will be up shortly! Cya!  
  
Reviewer Replies!  
  
Rei's Girl- Hey Alex! Lol, here it is  
  
starrgazer1- Lol, ashes and missy sound cute! I so do adore cats! Lol, KAWAII! Sorri, I don't think it was soon enuf, but read above for my explanation.  
  
ClowSword_Wielder (anonymous)- Thanx! I hope u liked this chappie too.  
  
dark-anime-slave- Aww! Lola is such a cute name! Lol yea, I actually don't have a cat. She's my imaginary cat muse. She's really gud! Thanx! Cya!  
  
Driger&Dragoon- Lol, thanx! They ARE freaky in this one and the next one too! Whoops! Crap... gave some away... lol, o well, and yea, OF COURSE THEY WILL! KAI IS MY FAVE CHARACTER! HE CAN'T STAY DOWN FOR LONG!  
  
maxraybeyblade- Lol, sorri! I just wasn't sure! Well, girly (jks jks! Don't kill me!) good job and thanx!  
  
CRaZy NeK0-JiN- Lol, glad u think so too!  
  
Spotstar- Thanx, spot! Lol, cute name! And I did, hope ya liked it!  
  
dippas-addict- Thanx, and ur welcome! Lol  
  
Mistary Ray Girl (anonymous)- I think so too, thanx, and lol, u just had me a bit confused, no biggie!  
  
Droopy1389- Love ya too! Lol, I'm glad ur happy! Others joy is my joy! I noe, bad me!  
  
white wolf spirit- Mayb, mayb not! Lol, don't u just h8 it wen ppl neva gif u a strait answer? Thanx!  
  
TK: That's all for now! Leave a review and I'll reply next chappie! Also, could u chek out my deleted story, Sweet Revenge? I had almost 300 reviews... *sniff sniff* onegai? *looks at you with puppy eyes* O well, cya!  
  
Ps. Onegai means please. 


	11. More deranged humor and are you gay?

Kawaii Kitties  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK: Aaaaaah, yes, the sweet contentment I get from writing this fic! ^^  
  
Kai: Writing this fic? By that I suppose u mean torturing us...  
  
TK: On the contrary, I don't torture, I just force u 2 undergo cruel treatment of anime characters! ^^  
  
Rei: That's just torture using a fancy term  
  
TK: Um, it is? I don't noe anything ur talking about... *whistles innocently*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
TK: Er, but u guys don't mind, rite? Hehehe...  
  
Everyone: OF COURSE WE MIND!  
  
TK: U do? Well guess wat boys? I DON'T CARE!! MUAHAHAHA! By torturing u, I make entertainment 4 my faithful readers.  
  
Everyone: *sigh*  
  
TK: How about we start the film? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei stared up in horror as the knife came falling down in slow motion.  
  
He raised a hand to see if he could block it.  
  
Out of nowhere, a black shadow streaked past Rei's and Tala's face,  
  
and clung onto Tala's hand.  
  
Kairen was free! Rei panted and quickly pushed Tala off of him. The  
  
red head gasped in pain, as Kai's teeth sank deeper and deeper into his  
  
hand. Tala flung his hand in an effort to get Kai off, but he was a stubborn  
  
one! Hanging on with fierce determination, he used his claws to scratch  
  
Tala.  
  
The injured red head quickly took the other hand and smacked Kai.  
  
Mewing in pain, she collapsed and hit her furry skull on the floor, rendering  
  
her unconscious.  
  
Tala smiled, Kai was never a match for him! Foolish cat! Did he  
  
really think that that would kill him? (a/n Tala thinks Kairen's still Kai and a  
  
male)  
  
His thoughts were interrupted however, when he found himself pinned  
  
to a wall with his own knife at his throat.  
  
Gasping only made it worse as the knife came nearer, nearly biting  
  
into his skin.  
  
"Not so tough are you know, huh?" Rei sneered. Tala made a choking sound  
  
before answer.  
  
"You wouldn't hurt me!" He struggled, but the knife actually sliced into his  
  
skin now, his eyes widened, and he stopped struggling.  
  
"You have hurt countless number of people, countless number of times. Tell  
  
me, what could possibly save your life now?" Rei threatened, and growled,  
  
his eyes turning into slits  
  
His creamy white throat slowly leaked blood. Tala's eyes widened in  
  
horror, who would've thought that Rei, the angel of the group, would actually  
  
kill someone?  
  
Kairen finally regained consciousness and gasped to see Rei with a  
  
knife at Tala's throat. Blood slowly trickled down staining his shirt into a  
  
deep crimson red.  
  
Kairen tugged at Rei's ankle. If he killed Tala, no doubt, they would  
  
be in serious trouble with the law.  
  
Rei looked down, relieved to see Kairen okay. Rei could see that  
  
Kairen didn't want Tala killed and not knowing why, he let go of him.  
  
Tala quietly slunk off, his pride hurt, while holding his throat  
  
Rei, Raven, and Kairen now turn to see Voltaire and Boris still fighting,  
  
using Sailor Moon techniques. (a/n I'm going to lighten the mood now with  
  
some humor!)  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Voltaire danced around and held a pose like Sailor  
  
Moon.  
  
"In the name of justice I will defeat you!" Voltaire charged  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!!!" throwing an imaginary tiara, he smirked at Boris.  
  
"Hey! No fair! I wanted to be Sailor Moon!" he whined.  
  
"Oh please! You don't have long enough hair to be Sailor Moon! Plus you  
  
don't have pretty lil robes like mine! You're wearing pants! So there!"  
  
"But you're always Sailor Moon and I'm always the bad guy and I always get  
  
defeated by you!!" Boris complained.  
  
"Well, tough! That's life! Besides, you really are a bad guy!"  
  
Boris grumbled under his breath, then turns and for the first time  
  
noticed Rei, Raven, and Kairen.  
  
"Luna! Come here!" Voltiare commanded Kairen. (a/n Luna is the purple cat  
  
that helps Sailor Moon in her battles)  
  
Kairen turned her head away and stuck her butt in their faces.  
  
"Luna! How dare you disobey me, the moon princess no less!" Voltaire  
  
roared, his face purple.  
  
Rei and Raven sweatdropped as they watched the scene unfold before  
  
them. Sighing, Rei picked up Kairen, who was all too happy to snuggle into  
  
Rei's arms and ran.  
  
"Come back here you stupid cat! Play your part properly!" Voltaire  
  
attempted to run after Kairen, but tripped on his robes and fell face first.  
  
"Arg!!" Voltaire's face is now red, "Go after them you fool!"  
  
"I can't, I'm the bad guy remember, I can't hurt my own people." Boris  
  
answered calmly.  
  
"Arg! Okay! I name you Chibi Moon! Now go!"  
  
"I don't want to be Chibi Moon!"  
  
"There's no way I'm letting you be Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Then I don't go."  
  
They stayed there and kept arguing for the rest of the night, when  
  
Voltaire finally cracked and decided that Boris could be "Sailor Moon 2".  
  
"What do we do about Max?"  
  
Rei grinned and whipped out his celly. He punched in 9-1-1 (a/n  
  
that's the emergency number in my city, TO, so I'm just gonna use it).  
  
"'Ello?" a scratchy voice sounded over the phone.  
  
"I have a friend who's unconscious because he hit his head on a pole." Rei  
  
explained.  
  
"Yoo have a friend who's mental because he hid his bed in a hole?!" the  
  
scratchy voice sounded back.  
  
"No! I have a friend who's un-con-scious because he hit his head on a  
  
pole." Rei said slowly so the person could understand. He couldn't even tell  
  
if it was a woman or a man!  
  
"Yoo got a tent who's un-con-scious because it bid its lead on a role?" the  
  
voice was hesitant and seemed to be scared.  
  
"NO! I NEED AN AMBULANCE!" Rei screamed into the phone, frustrated by  
  
the person's lack of understanding.  
  
"Yoo feel a Pamela Anderson?"  
  
"NO! GET SOMEONE WHO CAN UNDERSTAND ENGLISH!" Rei roared, his  
  
face red with anger.  
  
"I CAN UNDASTAND ENGLEESH!" the voice defended itself.  
  
"And I'm a flying donkey." Rei said sarcastically.  
  
"Yoo are? Are you sure yoo don't need a mental institute?" the voice  
  
sounded... concerned.  
  
"NO! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Rei couldn't take it any longer and hung  
  
up.  
  
"Dumb kids and their prank calls!" the voice grumbled as the line clicked  
  
dead.  
  
Raven was laughing so hard she fell on her but and kept rolling around.  
  
Her entire body shook and she had tears in her eyes. Rei glared at her, it  
  
wasn't his fault!  
  
Rei called again, hoping that the same person didn't pick up. Lady  
  
luck didn't favour him as he clicked the phone shut when a scratchy  
  
"'Ello?" sounded.  
  
"We'll just have to call a taxi."  
  
Pretty soon a taxi pulled up and Max was stuck in the left back seat  
  
while Rei and Raven sat in the middle and right back seat.  
  
Raven shyly asked if she could hold Kairen, and Rei obliged. Holding  
  
Kairen gently, she couldn't help but think of when Rei said that Kai meant  
  
the world to him. Did that mean Rei was in love with Kai? (she also thinks  
  
that Kairen's still a guy) But that would make Rei gay! He couldn't be gay...  
  
could he? Only one way to find out!  
  
"Rei, are you gay?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n there ya are! Another chappie! I noe I noe, bad me for making such a short chappie! But hey, at least I found my floppies! ^^ Thanx for reading and hopefully can u review? -Tenma Koneko  
  
Starfire (anonymous)- Hey! That's okay, I love long reviews! And there just mite b a sequel. Not sure, but don't worry, its not over yet. About 2 or 3 more chappies. And the ending will b quite a shocker! So stay tuned!  
  
Cyber-Shady- You did? Which e-mail? kawaii_kitty_lover or sunny_fireball? Cuz I recently got a whole load of ppl adding me to their MSN list on both accounts so I'm confused! ^^; hope ta talk to u soon!  
  
Ally- But that wouldn't b fair to all my other readers now wud it? Besides I'm proofing all my chappies so their better. Update urs soon! Ps. Tell me wen we haf cell group next  
  
Shadowcat (anonymous)- ur comp broke down? Is it better now? Awww! And thanx, I personally think that my fics are junk compared to all the others out there though I try my best. I'm flattered and hopefully u can review!  
  
Avatar of Vengence (anonymous)- I don't know wat ur problem is but if u don't like my fic then don't read it. Or at least tell me wat I did wrong so I can see wat I can do. Flaming some1 is so out rite now  
  
Nessi (anonymous)- thanx a lot! Ur support is really appreciated! Hope u like this chappie!  
  
Dark-anime-slave- HAHA! I LOVE UR REASONS! U R SO FUNNY!! Please review and lite up my day with ur jks. Seriously, that was my laugh of the day!  
  
Driger&Dragoon(anonymous)- really? U think so? Wow, glad u like it! And yea I noe they were but I thot it wud gif readers a refreshing new look on the D-boys! ^^ hope ta cya! And yea, we cud haf a Rei glomping session together! That wud b waaaay cool!  
  
Lloyd's girl- hehe, love to, but that wud b overstepping the boundaries as per the contract I had them sign. So yea. *ahem* sorri to disappoint u!  
  
Icy(anonymous)- I guess but wat if ur on the verge of dying and u've neva had the chance to tell the person u luv that u luv them? See my point? And if ur thinking it'd b weird 4 Tala then yea, that's y he's confused. Only, he dusn't show up anymore. Lol.  
  
Spotstar- glad u like it. So number wud this review b?  
  
Alana-star- Thanx for being a great reviewer and constantly reviewing. U don't know wat that means to me!  
  
Droopy1389- lol, now u. sorri for the late update.  
  
Ps. My best story got deleted for no reason at all! And I lost my 250+ reviews! If u want to, plz chek it out! It's called Sweet Revenge.  
  
Pps. I recently posted a Sess/Kag (Inu-Yasha) song fic "The One" Backstreet Boys. Feel free to R&R! ^^ 


	12. Question answered and foreshadowing!

Kawaii Kitties  
  
TK: *yawn* Nothing to say.  
  
Kai: You have nothing to say? Nothing at all? Nada, zip, zero, zilch, kaput?!  
  
TK: Yea, you heard me right.  
  
Kai: *faints* @.@  
  
TK: *blink blink* What did I do? Oh well, maybe you can help me. Give me a suggestion on why Kai fainted. ^^; ah well, the fic must commence! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei looked at Raven in shock. Why in the world was she asking him *that* question? Well, was he gay? He *is* in love with Kai, but he's a girl now. So that didn't make him gay, he guessed not at least.  
  
"Why are you asking me that question?" he looked at her with curious eyes.  
  
Raven blushed,  
  
"Well just that you said that Kai meant the world to you. Does that mean you're in love with him? Or are you guys just really really good friends?"  
  
Rei wasn't sure if he should tell her his real feelings. Would she still accept him? And also, she was in love with Kai too, or Kairen if you prefer. He didn't want to break her heart, yet there was a good chance that he would if he told her the truth. But he also knew she deserved the truth. What should he do?! He let his heart take over.  
  
"Raven, I don't know how to say this," Raven's eyes widened, "but Kai's actually a female cat."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, and I'm in love with her." Rei admitted.  
  
Raven stopped breathing for a second. Rei was in love with Kai?! (she doesn't know Kai's girl name yet) But when Kai turned back, he would be a guy! So then, he WAS gay!  
  
"So, you're gay then?" Raven asked for confirmation, yet her voice held no bitterness or disgust.  
  
"Well, no, since I fell in love with her, when he was a girl."  
  
"I see. When Kai turns back into a guy, then what would you do?" "I don't know, but if I still love him, I doubt he would feel the same way."  
  
"MRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOW!" Kairen felt left out.  
  
Rei took Kairen back into his arms and a feeling of bliss flooded him as the black cat snuggled closer to him.  
  
~~~~~Kai's POV (I usually don't do this, but I felt it necessary)~~~~~~~  
  
Rei loves me? He does? I still don't know what I feel for him. I think it's just my hormones, but still, he's got that rare quality that makes it so you can't hate him. He's so kind and gentle; he must be one of the most patient people I've ever seen to be able to put up with Tyson. I can't believe he actually came after me! It proves he does like me.  
  
Kairen remembered when Rei had Tala at knife point (um, not sure, cuz if its gun point, then is it knife point? Lol). She remembered the way that Rei had so much self-control. If it were she, Tala would be dead by now. Self control, would he be able to control his emotions? Especially since he knew that Rei loved her?  
  
Da** a cat's emotional body! Why a cat?! Why not a dog?! Wait, dogs are even more sexual... Sexual, Rei, ACK! STOP! DON'T EVEN GO THERE! She shuddered as she thought how close she was to imagining Rei naked.  
  
~~~~~~~End Kai's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei felt Kairen shuddered and thought he was cold. He held her closer to ease her coldness. Kairen felt that if she were a human, they'd probably be making out right now. Making out, he wondered if Rei's lips were really as soft as they looked and had half a mind to actually lick it when she realized what she was thinking. WHY AM I THINKING THIS WAY?!  
  
'Because you like him back'  
  
'I do not!' Kairen denied.  
  
'I'm your conscious. Of course I'm right, I know every single thing about you.' the voice in his mind said almost wickedly  
  
'I never said I wanted you though!' Kairen yelled inside his head, desperate to get the voice out of there.  
  
'I am part of you, if I leave you, you die. It's that simple.' The voice seemed to smirk.  
  
'Well, I prefer not to talk to you for the moment.' Kai replied tartly.  
  
'Well, denying never got anybody anywhere.' An evil smile appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Kairen shuddered and abruptly cut the mind link. Yet, she couldn't help but think of how true her conscience's words were.  
  
'Denying never got anybody anywhere' it kept repeatingover and over in his head. Da** her conscience.  
  
The taxi suddenly stopped and Rei paid the driver as Raven dragged Max out of the cab.  
  
They headed up to Rei and Kairen's room. Passing by Tya's room, Tya seemed very annoyed for being left out of all the action.  
  
But as soon as she saw Max unconscious, she started whine and worry over him; never leaving his side  
  
"Raven, why don't you stay the night? It's too late to travel back to your house. I mean its 3am already." Rei invited her.  
  
"Um, okay." Raven said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not like a rapist or something! And you can sleep on Kairen's bed tonight since she sleeps on my bed all the time." He gestured to Kai's former bed.  
  
"Kairen? Is that Kai's female name?" Raven asked inquisitively.  
  
"Yea, why don't you take a bath?" Rei suggested.  
  
"I already did."  
  
"Then go to sleep first, while I take a bath." Rei headed off towards the washroom.  
  
"Guess it's just you and me then, Kai... ren." She blushed, as the unfamiliar name didn't exactly roll off her tongue.  
  
"Mreow?" Kai looked at her enquiringly.  
  
"You understand me?" Raven asked amazed.  
  
Kai sighed and nodded her head.  
  
"That's so cool!" Raven exclaimed.  
  
"Oh wait, then does that mean you heard everything between me and Rei?" pink tinged her cheeks as she remembered them discussing a delicate subject.  
  
Kai nodded once again.  
  
"I see. What do you think of Rei?" Raven said absentmindedly.  
  
Kai didn't know how to reply.  
  
"Oops, forgot, you can't talk. Well then, you must know Rei loves you. Do you feel the same way?" Raven was very interested in what Kai's reaction would be.  
  
Kai gave her a blank look. Did she feel the same way?  
  
"I think you do. I mean, you snuggled up to him and everything, but didn't exactly welcome me holding you."  
  
Kai would've blushed if it weren't for her dark fur. Was it that obvious? Then did she actually like him? Well, he was handsome, dark, cute, hot, sexy, had the sexiest hair, had the cutest eyes, patient, cute, understanding and did she mention that he was really sexy?  
  
Wait, if he thought all those things about Rei, then didn't it mean she loved him? So then, she DID like him? Wait! This was too confusing! Okay, she had to admit that she admired Rei a great deal, but did that mean she loved him?  
  
'Of course you do.'  
  
'Not you again!'  
  
'Yep, it's me!'  
  
'You are truly evil you know'  
  
'Yes, I am.'  
  
'Gah! You're impossible, but tell me this, I love him, okay, I admit it, but when I get turned back into a boy, how can we be together then?'  
  
'Wish granted.'  
  
'Huh?!'  
  
'You made a wish, and I was able to grant it'  
  
'What did I wish for?'  
  
'To be with Rei'  
  
'I still don't get it.'  
  
'Oh, you're wish will take a bit to... develop'  
  
'You're making no sense but since Raven is shaking me like a rag doll I'm going!'  
  
Kairen hissed and feigned a scratch at her.  
  
"Kairen! Oh! You're okay! What happened?" Raven was looking veeeeeeeeery worried.  
  
She glared at the girl. Raven put Kairen down and backed away nervously. She sure was moody!  
  
"Is everything alright here?" Rei's voice came out of nowhere.  
  
The infatuated cat nearly drooled when she saw Rei half naked, drying his hair. She saw Raven blush too as she eyed Rei up and down. Everyone seemed to blush at once, only Kairen couldn't show hers since her fur covered her face.  
  
"Eh, better go change." And with that Rei disappeared.  
  
Kairen blinked, still not sure if that really hot looking bishounen that was in front of her was Rei.  
  
"You have to admit, he's pretty hot, eh?" Raven winked. She felt disappointed that she couldn't have Kai, but found it interesting to get them together.  
  
'Now I know why my friends try to hook me up' she smiled at the irony of it.  
  
The cat's head bobbed up and down absentmindedly.  
  
"You love him don't you!?" Raven accused the black cat.  
  
Kairen could only nod his head, she suddenly felt very itchy and so started to take a bath.  
  
"I'm going to sleep now, I don't exactly want to see you take a bath." Raven joked.  
  
The insulted black cat hissed angrily back.  
  
"Just joking, geez." Raven muttered.  
  
Kairen glared daggers into Raven's back. Rei came out shortly after, fully clothed. She was very disappointed; she couldn't help it. Rei was well... addicting. She found herself craving more and more of him. He should have a sign that said "Warning, High Addictive" pasted on his back. It wasn't fair. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! Glad to see ya all again and I finally found my diskettes! As for the wish thing, lets just say I'm not done with it. Well, thanx for reading and the next chappie is going to be the next one. *sniff sniff* its almost over! =P I'm so glad. Anyways, help me break 150 reviews by the end of this story please! I'll cya guys soon! Bye!  
  
Reviewer Replies:  
  
Ally- That's wat make it so funny  
  
Blackenedphoenix-feather- well, now u noe! Glad u liked it!  
  
Lloyd's girl- I'm an updating I'm an updating!  
  
Shadowcat (anonymous)- Lol, u guessed it rite! Wow! Great job!  
  
Starfire (anonymous)- of course! I cud neva keep Kai as a cat, I mean, Kai is cute, but not enough to drool over. He's much better looking as a human. And thanx for the recommendations.  
  
Droopy1389- u think it was scary reading it?! What about writing it?! Lol  
  
Driger&Dragoon- lol, definitely, here you can go first! *you glomp Rei* Rei: ow! *I glomp Rei* double ow! Etc. etc! ^^; wasn't that fun! Rei: not for me @.@  
  
Dark-anime-slave- neither can i. Must haf been a spur of the moment geniusness lol.  
  
Misty-girl-kiki- well, now u noe! And I've stated clearly that this is the next to last chappie! Lol  
  
Spotstar- I luv randomness 2! Lol, now?  
  
Cya'll later! Ps, please read my other Sweet Revenge. It got deleted for no reason and I lost my 250+ reviews! *sobs* 


	13. Last chappie and victoria secret underwe...

Kawaii Kitties!  
  
Rei climbed into bed and yawned.  
  
"'Night Raven and Kairen."  
  
The cat nestled in the crook of Rei's arm and was quick to fall asleep, but not before one final thought, 'Rei smells so good, like cinnamon.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (WARNING! LOTS OF MATURE, M-A-T-U-R-E, MATURE FLUFF! NO ONE'S GETTING NAKED, BUT LITTLE TOUCHY FEELY OVER THE CLOTHING!)  
  
(SECOND WARNING, PROBABLY SHOULDN'T READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDER 12 YEARS OLD)  
  
(THIRD AND LAST WARNING! WILL POST ANOTHER MESSAGE AT THE END. DON'T FLAME AND READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)  
  
A very sexy, very provocative, very human, very FEMALE Kairen sat before him, clad in only a short t-shirt with undergarments underneath it.  
  
Ack! What was he doing here?!  
  
"Kiss me," she whispered huskily and dragged him down onto a soft fluffy bed.  
  
Rei gladly did as told. Those lips of hers were very... active. It was the only way he could describe it. He wasn't exactly thinking straight right now. I mean, who would if you were kissing Kai and she/ he was underneath you?!  
  
Feeling daring, he planted butterfly kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone. Gods he knew how wrong this was, yet he had no desire to leave, even if it was only a dream. Though a dream, it felt so much more real than anything he ever felt before. It was almost as if this was bound to happen.  
  
She returned the favour by running ethereal fingers up and down his back. Rei's wandered and landed on her breast, stroking lightly and deciding he liked those little moans coming from her, he dove into her mouth once more.  
  
Nipping at her bottom lip, he nearly gasped when her tongue dominated his. Figures, he thought. Kairen would never be dominated, but it didn't matter, he liked it better this way anyways. Kissing Kairen harder hungrily, he was surprised when suddenly, her body started to dissolve.  
  
"Come back!" he yelled despairingly.  
  
(END OF MATURE FLUFF)  
  
Waking up to his own silent scream, he smelled a pungent odour that reeked of something rotten. His hands groggily rubbed his eyes and glanced at the source of the smell, Kairen. She was covered in mud and some other foreign object he wished not to know.  
  
"Peeyew! You stink!" he picked the putrid cat up and held her as far away as possible.  
  
Her hisses indicated how she felt about his insults.  
  
'So would you if a stupid dog chased you right into a garbage dump!'  
  
Rei's next words startled Kairen out of her mind.  
  
"I'm going to give you a bath!"  
  
'Oh no! No way am I letting you get your hands on me! I'm infatuated enough with you already! Let me go! Besides, I'm not a dog!' she wriggled and he shook. She mewed and howled. Nothing worked.  
  
Rei held the foul smelling cat in one hand while adjusting the water in the tub. With a quick toss, Kairen had landed in chest high water. His firm hands held his still as he lathered the shampoo into a zillion bubbles onto her fur.  
  
His hands felt wonderful and sensuous against her small body and the way it just slid over her fur was scary. Small mews and purrs escaped her mouth as he gently showered water down to wash away the bubbles. His hands wandered about her body, but went no more than 2 inches near her private places.  
  
'If only I were a human.' She unconsciously thought.  
  
After the bath, Kairen felt like she could take on the world, plus she smelt a whole lot nicer. Not to mention Rei was snuggling with her! Right now, Rei was the only thing on her mind, and she was going to savour this moment as much as she could even if it meant going against everything she was taught!  
  
Letting her emotions run rampant, she purred and rubbed her cheek against his as he lightly stroked her fur.  
  
Rei was in pure bliss as he hugged his favourite possession in his arms. Kairen was perfect in every way possible and he never wanted to let go.  
  
It hit them both at the same time, the intensity of their love for the other. It was amazing, loving someone never felt as good as now and they never wanted to let go.  
  
'Wish fulfilled.' A voice popped into Kairen's head and she suddenly was frozen stiff.  
  
Rei wasn't sure what was happening. All he knew was that suddenly Kairen was bathed in blue light and had started to morph into a human.  
  
Paws became delicate hands, and the tail disappeared all together. Long blue hair sprouted off the top of her head. Her body became longer and suddenly, Rei's hands were somewhere where they shouldn't be.  
  
Naughty naughty Rei.  
  
Both jumped back as soon as the transformation was complete and Rei had his first good look at a FEMALE Kai.  
  
Gorgeous long blue hair, curvaceous female body, fair sized bust, and nicely toned muscles made her pretty much a model. Rei ogled shamelessly at Kairen, while she just blushed and looked down.  
  
Speaking of looking down, she bolted from the room as soon as she saw what she had on.  
  
Lacy, black, Victoria Secret underwear. Rei was in heaven.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~OWARI~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n yup, that's it for now folks! By the way, the bath idea was submitted by Misty-girl-kiki(anonymous). C'mon applause guys! I certainly had fun writing this and I hoped this has inspired you guys to write your own fanfiction!  
  
Thanx 2 every single reviewer who urged me to go on! You guys encouraged me and I hope that your fics will have the same if not a higher status than mine! Thanx a lot everyone you've helped me so much with ur constructive criticism! I just read my first chappie and I'm so amazed at how different it is. Mew! I really love you guys!  
  
Here's my other stories in case your appetites haven't been satiated yet:  
  
Sweet Revenge- recently got deleted and I lose my 250+ reviews. Help me!  
  
It's All Your Fault- humor fic. When Rei calls the BB for a reunion, Kai gets pegged for the many pranks that happen. He didn't do it, right?  
  
The One- INUYASHA song fic. Backstreet Boys. Sess/Kag  
  
Chibi InuYasha- InuYasha gets cursed by Kagome and turns into a brattish 10 year old! Randomness galore! Sess/Kag and mayb Rin/Inu (they're the same age!)  
  
Reviewer Replies:  
  
McCallM.Daneils- U got ur answer!  
  
Anime addict- *grins* now that wasn't so bad was it? Bsides I posted on my summary that this wasn't goin to be slash or yaoi!  
  
Dark-anime-slave- Exactly! Kai can do anything he wants! =3  
  
Starfire- now u noe!  
  
Spotstar- Kewl! Thanx!  
  
Misty-girl-kiki- thanx for the idea! I loved it!  
  
Sequinity the first- nope, but gud guess and I already had a winner.  
  
Driger&Dragoon- I noe! Its such a stress reliever! *giggles*  
  
Droopy1389- is that enuf fluff for u? or wud u like a epilogue?  
  
Blackenedphoenix-feather- now u noe!  
  
Cookies for all and Constructive Criticism is GREATLY appreciated! As are reviews! =3 


End file.
